At the Hands of the Other
by The-Caitiff
Summary: Summer after fifth year. Voldemort kidnaps Harry and they agree to fulfill the prophecy once and for all. What starts as a simple duel to the death gets complicated real quick.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends.

* * *

Harry woke from his sleep feeling the tug behind his navel of a portkey. He landed on a hard stone floor. He was winded from landing wrong but tried to look around. His vision was blurry and he didn't have his wand. Through the haze he could see several figures in black and a dimly lit dungeon. Then he heard a voice he knew all too well.

"At last our guest arrives. The great Harry Potter has joined us my friends."

Harry got to his feet and looked in the direction of the voice, "Why hello Mr. Riddle. So good to see you again. I'd curse you, but I must admit you have the upper hand. I seem to be without my glasses or my wand."

"Yes well, we could hardly allow you just hit the ground cursing. I applaud you, you seem to have learned some manners since last we spoke. Please, take a seat."

"Well the meddling old man has annoyed me one time too many with his little nicknames. I know you don't like your name, but I'm not one of your followers so I won't be calling you "My Lord". By the way, I realize you were my age when you changed your name, but did you realize "Vol de Mort" means "flight from death" in French? By saying "I am Lord Voldemort" you are almost claiming to be afraid of death."

"Actually it means "flight OF death" not from. It was the best I could do with the letters I already had."

"Oh, well that can be a bit scarier then. I understand about not liking your name. My birth certificate actually reads "Harry James Potter". Harry is a great name for a kid, but it lacks respectability as you age. I can't drop it, James Potter was my father and from everyone's descriptions he and I are almost nothing alike except for our looks. Would it have been so hard to pick Harold and then shorten it for a nickname? I often wonder about my parents."

"Have you considered an anagram?"

"Yes I have, but the best I can come up with is "Mr. Troy, a phaser jet." I have thought of that ever since my second year after learning of what you did. It seems owls can find someone if their new name includes all the letters from their old name. There's something magical about names."

"Have you considered Jerry "A-Hater" Stomp? It comes with its own nickname, Acceptable really isn't when it comes to grades."

"I must agree, and one of your options was Lord Oliver Dammot. There are so many ways to rearrange letters, but I get the feeling this isn't why you've gone to the trouble of bringing me here tonight."

"I rarely get the chance to engage in polite chat, but if we must get down to business, I suppose we will. I sent my servant out tonight to kidnap you so that we can settle things between us. You mentioned earlier that you've had a falling out with the Headmaster. Because of this, I will give you one last chance to join me. You're obviously learning something."

"I am going to have to decline. Just because I don't like Dumbles doesn't mean I've decided to start practicing dark magic and killing people."

"The killing is entirely optional most of the time. Well, since you've turned down my invitation, I'm going to have to have you killed. You keep getting in the way of my plans for domination and it's starting to look bad. Do you have any last words, maybe a final request? I'll give you this, you were an honorable opponent. That's pretty rare these days on either side of the war."

"If it's not too big a threat to your system here, I'd like an honorable duel between us. I would like to die on my feet, and there is no shame in losing to a better opponent."

"How can you trust me to give you an honorable duel of all things? Surely you've been told I cheat, murder, and lie."

"I've been told as much, but I haven't seen it. This scar isn't just for decoration as you well know. I've seen every death you've been involved in since your return. I've even felt your emotions some time. In the two years I've been watching, since the summer before my fourth year, I've never seen you kill someone who was already down. They usually die on their feet with a wand in hand if you do it yourself. Your death eaters might have no problem killing the helpless, but I know you like the challenge. The graveyard proved that to me more than anything else."

Voldemort chuckled, "It's good to see you can use your mind better than Severus claims. Tell me, since as you say I like a challenge, why I should give you your duel. Do you honestly expect to be a challenge?"

"As I am now, no I don't. Unfortunately there is a prophecy between us that can only be settled like this. It's the only thing I can think of that explains my damnable luck."

"The prophecy was lost to us two weeks ago, which is why you are here now. I am going to settle this once and for all."

"No, the ministry's copy was lost two weeks ago. Would you like me to recite it for you? It will explain a few things I believe."

"Please do. I would have gone to retrieve it a long time ago but those damnable spells protected it."

"I thought that the people named in the prophecy could remove it from the shelves."

"Normally yes, but who was named on the shelf? It was "Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter." They left out part of my name, I couldn't retrieve it. Even though it's an anagram, so long as the entire anagram is present the spells hold. Be glad they didn't put "Harold Potter" or neither of us could have retrieved it."

"Interesting, well down to business I suppose. The prophecy was '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._' "

"Thank you. Now I'll admit, that intrigues me, but I want to hear how this explains your luck in your mind."

"The first bit pretty clearly identifies who I am. It mentions my scar as a mark. Specifically it marks us as equals. In none of our past meetings have we approached each other as equals. I was just a baby. You were possessing someone. You were a memory about to become whole. You had me at your mercy. I was being protected by Dumbledore. Neither one of us can kill the other unless we meet face to face on equal ground. That "power the dark lord knows not" doesn't particularly excite me much. All things considered it doesn't mean I'm better it means I am different. I am dead certain you have multiple powers I've never heard of."

"Clever, I can see you've thought this over carefully. It certainly explains why you want that duel. But what of the bit that claims neither of us can live while the other survives? Are we both not breathing? Does the same blood not flow in our veins?"

"Do you call this living? Your plans are constantly being thwarted, and I live in hell. There is very little difference in the ways you and I grew up. Can you call that living?"

"Actually there is quite a bit of difference. While the orphanage I grew up at was full of people who disliked me, there was always food to eat. I was never physically abused. The verbal abuse only came from other children, not the people who were supposed to care for me. No I suppose I can't call that living."

"So shall we find me a wand and duel? I'm beginning to suspect death is better than returning to my relatives' tender loving care."

"No, we will not duel tonight. I must consider the prophecy on my own. If we return your wand and glasses, will you try to escape?"

"So long as no one tries to curse me or kill me, I think I will wait for our duel. I meant what I said about preferring to die in our duel than return home. By the by, if you wish to avoid having Dumbledore and company trying to break down your front door, I'd make sure Snape doesn't leave."

"Snape is my spy in the Order."

"He's also the Order's spy here. I don't think even he knows who's side he is really on."

"He lies my Lord! I have always been faithful." Snape called from the corner.

"Strange I can sense the conviction in his mind. Far more conviction and certainty than I have felt in yours in a very long time. You will stay here Severus, I have a job for you that needs to be done immediately."

"As you wish my Lord. I still live to serve." Snape was mentally cursing the world.

"No, you still live because you serve." Voldemort surveyed his followers, "Mr. Clark, escort Mr. Potter to a guest room on the third floor and return his things. Mr. Potter, no one will harass you while you are here. If you have need of anything, call on Trippy. The library is at the end of the hall on your floor but I must ask that you not enter any room with a closed door or wander unescorted."

"Thank you sir. You are most generous."

"Lord Voldemort does his best to give a dieing man his last wish."

The indicated Death Eater handed Harry his glasses and motioned to follow him. When they left the audience hall, Harry heard a vaguely familiar voice from behind the mask.

"Oh, you've really stepped in it this time Harry."

"You sound familiar, do we know each other?"

"My name is Steven Clark, a Hufflepuff from your year. This is big even for you."

"A Hufflepuff death eater? How did you get wrapped up in this?"

"Hey, I may be a Hufflepuff, but I am no duffer. It's that attitude that lead me to join. Here, I may not be much, but no body looks down on me."

"I am sorry, I didn't realize. I can't say I really know you, but you never seemed like a bad guy at school."

"It's alright. Now I am not about to turn sides, a Hufflepuff never shirks his loyalties, but in the extremely unlikely event you win what are the odds of me getting away without a term in Azkaban?"

"I don't know. You haven't killed anyone have you?"

"No, I am mostly a package boy. The worst thing I ever did was to stand guard outside a business while some others collected protection money."

"I've done worse than that! Well I doubt you'll get much. Are your loyalties to the group or to Voldemort?"

"Let's not try to count the number of laws you've broken, I don't have that kind of time. My loyalty is to Voldemort, he offered me a place in his service, and so far hasn't tortured me. I might have gone for a job with Dumbledore's crew but they never offered and truthfully I think they are too poorly organized to survive."

"I'm hurt by your implications! I guess I will have to agree with you on that. They're pretty much screwed. Tell you what, if I somehow survive and your boss doesn't, I'll put in a good word for you. If last time is anything to go by, you can sell out all the others and escape trouble assuming you've got some interesting names."

"Are you kidding? I deliver things for these guys, of course I know everyone. You'd be surprised at the number of things they think are too sensitive to send through owl post. Or all those little packages to spies. I won't be telling you any stories now, but if you win I've got some really amusing anecdotes for you."

"I can imagine."

"Well this would be your room for the moment. Here's your wand. Please don't try to escape, I'd hate to have to try to kill you."

"Thanks. I'm going back to sleep, I don't see why you guys couldn't have sent someone by at a normal hour. Dumbledore's security is awful."

"Well most of us were expecting a quick execution. We never expected you'd start talking to him like a civilized person. Good night then."

* * *

When Mundungus Fletcher reported Harry's disappearance, Dumbledore immediately summoned the Order to Grimmauld place. Snape had been summoned earlier, but everyone else rushed to answer the summons. Albus seemed fifty years older when he entered the kitchen. 

"I have some dreadful news. Harry Potter was kidnapped in the last hour from his relatives' house. We believe Voldemort may have him. Severus was summoned to the Dark Lord nearly an hour before Harry was captured."

The room erupted in cacophony. Mrs. Weasley was one of the louder voices, "Oh my poor baby! Albus, what are we going to do? How will we get him back?"

"I don't know Molly. If the Dark Lord does have him, Severus has an emergency portkey that he is supposed to use. It may take some time, but we'll get him back. Severus hasn't been able to give us location of their headquarters before for risk of exposing his status as a spy, but if he returns he will just have to risk it."

"If he doesn't want to, you just hand him to me." Moody said, "I'll make him talk."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Harry woke up and took stock of his surroundings. He recalled from last night that he was in Voldemort's home, but he hadn't really looked around too much. The room he was currently in was twice the size of Dudley's. The bed was a nice queen sized four poster, the bed clothes surprisingly were not green and silver. They were a nice cream with gold accents. There was a desk and armoire in the room, but most of the room was taken up by a large rug and two chairs in front of the hearth. 

Harry decided to grab a shower before calling for the house elf for breakfast. He supposed he ought to make the best of Voldemort's hospitality if he was going to have to fight for his life later. The bathroom was rather nice. He had to admit, for a violent sociopath, Tom Riddle had taste. He emerged from the shower to find his clothing gone, but robes laid out on the bed for him. He donned the offered clothing and called for Trippy.

"How may Trippy be serving Master's guest?"

"I would like some breakfast if I could."

"Master is telling Trippy that he wishes you to dine with him for breakfast."

"Very well, take me to your Master please." Now there's a sentence Harry never expected to say about Voldemort.

* * *

"Ah, Harry come sit. Have something to eat." 

"Good morning sir. Thank you for your hospitality."

"We have much to discuss. I have thought about the prophecy and I don't think we will be able to kill each other just yet. It may take a while before I can grant your last request, so you'll have my hospitality a bit longer."

"Why is that? Not that I am in a particular rush to die, but I assumed from the wording that we would just face each other and one of us would come out on top."

"Harry, as much as I respect you, you've got to understand that every word of prophecy is literally true but often obfuscated. For instance, the prophecy mentions that you have a power I don't know. It never said you knew it either. It never said you would learn to use it, or that it would even be useful. For all we know it may be the power to never burn toast."

"I wasn't aware you respected me. Dumbledore is of the opinion that it is the power of love, but the toast bit is much more likely. I always have been a good cook."

"And I can't cook at all, see? No, I am afraid your headmaster is dead wrong again. Though he doesn't know it, I was engaged to be married once. I understand love and its power just fine."

"What happened?"

"She was murdered by one of Grindewald's lieutenants. Dumbledore may have killed Grindewald, but then he abandoned the job and left his armies to fight. It's one of the many reasons I hate the man. He's also a manipulative bastard. I am at least honest in my ambitions about controlling the world. He can't even admit it to himself."

"That explains so much. Now what was that about respecting me and the prophecy?"

"The prophecy can't be fulfilled because we are not equals. But we will be. I respect you as a worthy opponent for a variety of reasons. You've got a lot of the traits I look for in my army, and a few more that I must admit are interesting. You are an honorable man, you have a healthy skepticism concerning authority, you are quite talented, very powerful, and most of all you are absolutely fearless. I can't tell you how surprised I have been by you in the past few hours. Few of my own men and women will talk to me as you do."

"Last year I read a book that I found. The title almost immediately made me think of you and your servants. It was called "The Eaters of the Dead", in it one of the main characters said something that stuck with me. "The Father wove the skein of your life a long time ago. Go and hide in a hole if you wish, but you won't live one instant longer. Your fate is fixed. Fear profits a man nothing." And I had to think, what good is fear anyway…"

"Fear is a very healthy thing Mr. Potter. It protects us from dying. It seems that both of us have something else protecting us at the moment, but fear can still have it's uses."

"Alright, I'll have to remember that. Now, what are we going to do about the prophecy? I think we both want it out of the way since it is rather troublesome."

"I agree. The damn thing is more trouble than it is help. Even if I recruited you to my side, neither one of us would be able to achieve anything until it is out of the way. That damn clause about not being able to live."

"So what do we need to do?"

"Well I don't mean to diminish your accomplishments, which are quite considerable, but you are not my equal. We could start blasting away at each other, but it will not work."

"I hope you have a plan."

"Indeed I do. First, drink this potion. Severus brewed it last night. It will correct your vision."

"Wow, I asked the school healer if there was a potion to do this once, she told me there wasn't."

"Well it is technically a Dark potion. It classified as such after a wealthy optician petitioned the ministry that it was destroying his profits just after it was invented. It will hurt enormously as the nerves are destroyed and re-grown."

"It can't be worse than your cruciartus curse."

"That's the spirit, bottoms up."

* * *

A knock sounded on the door of the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. The aged man behind the desk looked up. 

"Come in Sybil, how can I help you today?"

"Good morning Albus, I wished to meet with you about getting my job back now that horrible woman is gone."

"Sybil, while I am happy to help you in any way I can, Firenze has also been cast out. I am afraid his need is greater."

"Firenze and I have discussed this and he thinks that the younger children do not have the patience to read the heavens. Perhaps he could teach the upper two years while I…" Her eyes lost focus and her pause made the Headmaster lean forward. "_The lion and the snake shall lay down arms before rising to war. The snake seeks the death of the lion but must look to Chiron for assistance. The lion does not want the death of the snake, but must if he is to live. When the lion and snake rise to war they shall unlock the hidden and be disappointed. The lion and the snake shall lay down arms before rising to war._" She fainted.

Dumbledore practically vaulted over his desk to reach her side. He brought her back to consciousness.

"Oh dear, what happened to me now? All this stress has made me feel faint all day. I am so sorry Albus."

"Don't worry my dear. Why don't I take you down to Poppy and we'll continue this discussion later. I assure you I won't make any hasty judgments."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was puzzling over the new prophecy when he went looking for his other divination teacher. 

"Firenze, it is good to speak with you."

"Something has troubled you."

"Indeed, I need your help."

"You seek answers of the stars?"

"Perhaps. Can you tell me what you know of Chiron?"

"Chiron is a name from centaur legend, he was the first centaur, a son of the gods. It is also the name of the wanderer's companion, though some corrupt it as Charon. Chiron is behind Neptune as Mars grows strong. Phobos and Deimos are missing as Pluto moves behind Mars. Neptune and Mars are adjacent as peace reigns the land."

"Thank you Firenze, you have given me much to think about."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters herein.

* * *

"Alright, if we are going to make you my equal in a reasonable amount of time and get this prophecy out of the way, you need to tell me about the training Albus has given you. If I don't know where to start, we'll never finish." Voldemort asked after breakfast. 

"I think I passed most of my OWLs." Harry reluctantly admitted.

"Yes, but beyond that. What else has the old man taught you?"

"I can cast a patronus. Oh, and Snape raped my mind a few times while claiming to teach me occlumancy. He did a good job there, very subtle work opening me up for your influence."

"I know all about that. Surely there was something else?"

"No, in spite of all my fame, no one has ever deigned to teach me anything out of the ordinary."

"You mean to tell me that Dumbledore has known for sixteen years that you were the only one who could defeat me and he not only put you in an abusive home but never taught you a thing to help you get me?"

"When you put it that way I'm beginning to see why you hate him so much."

"You should! That's just… I can't believe he did that."

"As I said, he was really pushing the power of love angle."

"Oh that's criminal. Did he at least encourage you in that area?"

"I'm going to have to say no. Between all the bad press I get and the rumors of my mental instability, I've had all of one girl who could stand me in that area."

"How's that going for you?"

"She dumped me on our first date. The man can't even hire decent Defense Professors."

"Yeah, that bit is my fault. I cursed the job after he refused to hire me. I wasn't even full blown evil then. That bit with the basilisk and Myrtle was an accident. I can see we've got a lot of work to do then if you are ever going to be my equal and I can kill you."

"You're going to teach me?"

"Not exactly. It is theoretically possible to transfer knowledge and memories through a legimancy link. We might be able to just implant the necessary spell knowledge into your mind."

"It's only theoretically possible? Why hasn't it been explored?"

"Well normally there is a high risk it might render one or both parties brain dead. Given that the prophecy protects us, I think we can get away with it."

"If we both wind up drooling husks I think that would make us pretty equal."

"No, not really. A lot more than spell knowledge separates us. What happened to your fearlessness?"

"I am fearless in the face of death. Permanent impairment makes me a little wary."

"Coward. Alright sit down so we can get started, I don't know how long this will take. I will pass you knowledge of occlumancy first, an organized mind will not only make this easier, but you will be better able to use what you know."

"What do I need to do?"

"Just sit in the chair and look me in the eye. Relax and do not fight me as I enter your mind." Red eyes met green, and both men wondered briefly about the connotations of Slytherin Green and Gryffindor Red eyes belonging to the wrong person.

Time ceased all meaning as the minds met and shared information. Harry felt as if he were a glass, slowly being filled with sand. Each of the grains was another magical tidbit. A technique or a spell maybe…

Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape entered the room sometime later. Two eyes darted over to see who was intruding, one red and one green. Two wands snapped up and one voice called "Crucio!" Bellatrix went down screaming. The effort broke the link and both men grabbed their heads and suffered a brief moment of agony before slumping to the table insensate.

Snape rushed over and checked them over. He tried to probe Harry's mind to determine what happened but ran up against a solid wall, perfect and flawless. Making a snap decision he slapped the emergency portkey on Harry before turning to help Voldemort. He would claim the brat escaped when the Dark Lord fell. With no coherent witnesses, it would be plausible…

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place cooking lunch for the Order members when she heard the thump in the entryway. She rushed out and found Harry unconscious on the floor. She panicked for a few brief moments before snatching him up and heading for the floo. She threw in the powder and cried "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts!" as the fire turned green.

* * *

Madam Pomphrey had just escorted Professor Trelawny out of her territory when she turned to find Molly Weasley and her favorite patient entering from the fireplace. 

"What did he do to himself this time? You should know by now not to take an injured person through the floo network."

"He was kidnapped and tortured by You-Know-Who! I used the floo because it was the fastest way to get him here."

"You did right then, put him down on the bed and we'll see what we can do to help him." The hospital Matron rolled up her sleeves before pulling her wand. Muttering a few words under her breath she turned to the overbearing Weasley Matriarch. "He has suffered severe nerve damage in his brain, but his magic is already working to fix it."

"What can we do?"

"Go fetch me a regenerative and headache draught from the cupboard. At this point there is nothing we can do he isn't already doing. I've seen the boy pull some healing miracles in my time, but this takes the cake. There are already traces of a potion I don't know in his system but if you hadn't told me he had been tortured I wouldn't know."

"Why is that?"

"The only spells I can prove have been cast on him in the last week are the ones I just did. Whatever they did to him I can't find. The unknown potion seems to be working to repair damage. I can only assume that whatever they did to him wasn't magical and they gave him this potion to keep him alive long enough to have their fun."

"Oh the poor dear. Here are the potions." They administered the potions to the sleeping young man who began to stir in his sleep.

"You stay here with him Molly, I'm going to run and get Dumbledore."

"Hurry!"

* * *

Harry gently rose out of his mind feeling every bit as abused as he was. He opened his eyes to see the hospital wing with better clarity than ever before. He groaned in recognition. 

"Oh good, you're waking up! Hold on Harry dear, the Headmaster is coming. Madam Pomphrey has gone to get him."

"That's good Mrs. Weasley, I need to use the loo first. Excuse me please."

Harry hobbled over to the water closet and made sure he hadn't been followed before closing the door. He loved Mrs. Weasley dearly, but she was a bit overbearing. He quickly charmed the lenses of his glasses clear and made them into a portkey before putting them on. They wouldn't work on Hogwarts grounds, but as soon as he stepped off, it would appear he had been kidnapped again. Not for the time, he was enormously grateful that Voldemort had removed the tracking spells from his wand.

He never expected to be grateful to Voldemort for anything, but then again he also didn't expect him to be more helpful than Dumbledore. Apparently sanity was an overrated quality. Neither of the two most powerful wizards of the age were sane and it didn't slow them down.

He quickly took an inventory of his mind using his newly acquired occlumancy skills. He appeared to have everything Tom Riddle studied at Hogwarts and a bit beyond that. He knew it was only a drop in the proverbial bucket compared to what was sure to come, but it certainly wasn't bad for only a morning's work. The Slytherin side of Harry desperately wanted to suck Voldemort dry of magical knowledge. He had never interpreted the prophecy in that light. He had expected to go down in a blaze of glory or else have that luck of his save him at the last minute. Voldemort seemed almost insulted that somehow Harry was to be his equal, and was going to ensure he became something worth the title before facing him down. Well at least he would have a fighting chance.

He emerged from the bathroom to find Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey entering the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey saw him and started shaking her head and scolding.

"What do you think you are doing out of your bed? You've suffered severe nerve damage, you shouldn't be walking yet. We don't know that all the right nerves have reconnected yet."

"Yes ma'am, I just needed to use the loo."

"Harry, I know it's going to be hard, but we must know what happened last night." Dumbledore said in his best saddened grandfather voice.

Harry slammed his occlumancy up to maximum strength before answering. "I was kidnapped using a portkey while I was asleep. When I arrived I was without my glasses or my wand. Voldemort and I talked for a little while before I lost consciousness again."

"What did he say? We must know what happened."

"He knows Snape is the spy. He discovered the prophecy."

"He must have pried it from your brain before you became proficient at occlumancy."

'Meaning you've tried to break in since you entered the room you sneaky bastard!' Harry thought. "He said he kidnapped me so he could finish off the prophecy once and for all. He said the prophecy didn't say who would win and that he was clearly superior."

"Can you remember anything else? Maybe if Madam Pomphrey knew what happened she could help you faster."

"I don't remember any torture. The last thing I remember was Bellatrix Lestrange entering the room and hearing the cruciartus curse cast before I woke up here."

"Madam Pomphrey will take care of you Harry. She is the best there is."

"Professor Dumbledore, why was I never trained better if you knew the prophecy all this time? You knew I would have to face him but you never tried to help me."

"Like I said in my office, I was only trying to let you have a childhood. You must forgive the failings of an old man."

In his mind Harry was using every foul word he knew to describe Dumbledore. He really was a manipulative bastard.

"I don't think the power of love is going to help me sir." He tried to sound young and pitiful, "Surely there must be something else."

"No my boy, trust me. Love has a power few ever know."

Hand gestures and creative anatomical suggestions joined the foul language flowing through Harry's mind.

"If you say so sir. Where am I to go now? Are you going to take me to Headquarters? The Burrow maybe?"

"No Harry, it is far too dangerous. You must return to your relatives. Only the blood protections can protect you right now."

'And where were they when I was kidnapped?' He asked himself. "Sir, may I ask for a favor?"

"Of course you may, and if I can accomplish it safely I will try to accommodate."

"I would like to study ancient runes and arithmancy here in the fall. I've been studying on my own and would like formal instruction." Score one for Riddle's memories, those were far more interesting classes than divination and he could use them as cover for something else assuming he was still alive at the end of the summer.

"I am sorry Harry, but without an Owl in the subject you won't be allowed into the class."

"But those students who are home schooled take their tests at the ministry in the last week of July. Since I studied on my own, that should count as home schooled right? Those classes will help me much more than divination when I must face him again."

"You have a point. I will try to arrange for you to take the tests."

"Thank you sir."

Madam Pomphrey decided that was enough for now and shooed the Headmaster away as she moved to retake her patient.

"Madam Pomphrey I do believe I've missed you in the few weeks since I was last here."

"Next time just drop in for tea. I honestly don't know how you get yourself into these messes. In my day people had the sense to stay away from homicidal dark lords and their sadistic henchwomen."

"I'll try to remember that." Harry said with a chuckle.

* * *

When Dumbledore's damnable portkey dropped him right back in Dudley's second bedroom at Privet drive later that afternoon, he made haste to gather his possessions into his trunk before activating his portkey on his glasses. The old man hadn't even allowed him to stay overnight in the hospital wing "to recover".

He reappeared outside the Riddle home in Little Hangleton and set his trunk floating in the air behind him as he crossed the wards and ascended the steps. A few death eaters tried to stop him as he entered the home but he paid them no mind. He hissed at them in parseltongue and they froze in fear.

"I knew you would return." Voldemort's cold voice called as he entered the main hall.

"The old coot tried to put me back into the home you kidnapped me from mere hours after I 'escaped torture too unspeakable to name' without bothering to change the wards in the slightest. You may want to kill me, but you're honest about it."

"Admit it, you've tasted forbidden knowledge and you want more."

"That too, I have a very large Slytherin side, and it thirsts for knowledge. The sorting hat almost put me into Slytherin, but that pompous fool Malfoy had already been sorted there and he was an insufferable git. I had to beg it not to, and it only complemented my cunning deception."

Voldemort laughed. "A most cunning deception indeed. If you hadn't just walked back into the home of your executioner calm as you please I'd almost wonder if it was where you really belonged."

"There is that of course. But as the indoctrination all first years receive says, Gryffindors go forward. Besides, if we are going to work so hard and meet as equals, I've at least got a fighting chance to avoid the execution."

"Or after I show you the power of dark magic you may reconsider and join me."

"What was it you said to me in my first year? There is no good or evil…"

"There is only Power and those too weak to seek it. And so today you return to my home seeking the power only I can give you. You are learning well."

"What did you do with Snape if you don't mind me asking? I was very surprised to wake up in Hogwarts."

"He is currently in his potions lab. I have need of many delicate potions I don't have the time to make myself. He has escaped punishment for now, but when you die, he will join you. He will not be informed of your continued presence. Let the fool think what he will."

"I'll make you a promise if you'll grant me one other last request."

"Two last requests? That's unusual, but I guess since your first one would have to happen anyway, I can afford to consider it."

"If I don't survive, be sure that Dumbledore gets what is coming to him. I'll promise the same in return."

"Are you kidding? Of course that old coot is on my list. By not preparing you better, he's actually making me work hard. That headache was a killer wasn't it?"

"Not as bad as some of them you've given me over the years."

"After dinner we will return to our efforts. There is much still for you to learn, and more to do. Have Trippy bring you to my quarters after you have eaten and we will not be disturbed again."

* * *

Later the next day Harry was amazed at all the magical knowledge that had been forced into his head. He had a slight headache from his morning session, but Voldemort had told him there wouldn't be an afternoon session. There was something else they would do instead. He followed the house elf to the room he was expected to be in.

"Come in Harry, now we're going to start making you equal in magical strength as well."

"How are we going to do that?"

"There are many ways. Most ways to increase ones magical potential as you might guess are scary Dark magic, or so says the ministry. I know your distrust and unwillingness to use Dark magic, so I've arranged a different sort of ritual for today. This ritual will forcibly expand your magic core."

"You haven't given me your ritual knowledge yet. Why isn't this way used if it isn't Dark?"

"Firstly it is obscure knowledge, which is also why it isn't on the Dark magic list like other non Dark rituals. Secondly, it's exceedingly painful. Thirdly and most importantly, it almost certainly wouldn't help most people."

"Explain the last one if you would. If it won't help most people how do we know it will help me? This could just be a long torture session."

"It will be a long torture session, but that's beside the point. There is only about a one in one hundred chance that it will expand a person's core. The other ninety nine times it will shatter their core leaving them squibs and probably killing them. The original intent of this ritual was to break a prisoners magic before putting them in jail, sometimes it had to be performed twice. No one ever survived a second time through."

"And you are counting on the prophecy to prevent my death and magical loss? Damn, that's ingenious."

"You've got a prophecy protecting you. Take the long shots, it can't hurt you in the long run."

"What do I need to do?"

"Since this is supposed to be performed on prisoners, you don't do anything. In fact, I will be chaining you to the floor. This will hurt a lot, but it will yield results."

"Can't we do this one later if it's going to hurt so much? We've still got a lot to cover in magical knowledge."

"No, I've got a specific set of rituals that you will be partaking in. By expanding your magical core first, the others will have a larger natural base to work from meaning we will need fewer of them to bring you to the proper level. Given that almost all rituals to boost power require sacrifices, you'll thank me later. Are you afraid of a little pain?"

"Alright, if you think it's really necessary."

"So you know, I'm going to enjoy every second of your pain. It will be most exquisite."

"I honestly expected nothing less."

To call what came with the ritual as merely painful was a horrid lie of the greatest magnitude. If the cruciartus was the worst pain one man could inflict on another, then this was divine retribution from on high. He felt every cell in his body explode and reform as the magic was pushed to it's limits. It lasted so long he could not remember what the cruciartus curse felt like, but he seemed to think it was preferable for some reason. Two hours of unending hell later, he collapsed against the floor and heaved one breath of cool clean air before surrendering to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter or any of this story you may recognize.

* * *

"Trippy is being sent to wake Master's guest. You is needing to be awake now." The small house elf woke Harry from his haze.

"I am awake. I wish I wasn't but I am."

"Master is saying you is to be tested."

"Does the Master think I have time for a shower?"

"No, you is leaving now or Trippy is dragging you."

Harry grabbed the pain potion from beside his bed and downed it as he followed. He didn't know what was meant by "tested" but he doubted he would like it. He followed the elf back to the main hall where he stopped by the door. Entering the hall, Harry found about twenty death eaters in full regalia and Voldemort on his throne. When Harry entered Voldemort began to speak to both him and the assembled death eaters.

"I have grown bored. You have training and strength. You strike fear in the hearts of your enemies. But training and strength are nothing without technique. Prove your worth. The weak are worthless."

The assembled death eaters looked at each other, then looked at Harry. Even with the masks in his way, Harry swore they were grinning. Harry mentally flexed his magical muscles and did something disturbing, he grinned back. He saw the game now, he was to fight the death eaters to prove how well he was absorbing what he was learning and how much he had grown from the ritual. They thought they were going to torture and kill their Lord's greatest enemy. Voldemort meanwhile would sit back and laugh in sadistic glee while they went at each other's throats. He really was a twisted man.

Voldemort stood and moved to leave the room. When he reached the door he waved his hand distractedly for them to begin. The opponents regarded each other for a moment before bursting into action. Harry had looked furtively to his left and twitched in that direction before dodging/rolling forward and to the right. The death eaters opened with a wide variety of curses and most of them shot to the left. Since most people were right handed, they dodged left keeping their wand out for use. Harry's roll cost him a split second as he freed his wand arm again, but he was were he wasn't expected and that made all the difference. They would have to turn to fire on him which meant he had the upper hand for now.

Harry sent a wide arc tripping jinx toward the clustered death eaters from his position low to the floor. The better duelists jumped over it, but some still fell. Two were cursed by their comrades as they tried to retaliate. Harry dove forward again bringing himself right into the midst of the group. He was hoping that while he wouldn't have as much time to react, the close quarters could be used to his advantage. His dive brought him under another volley of spells as he slid across the floor and he shot a spell into the air very much like a muggle flash bang. A blinding light and a thunderclap proved a useful distraction as Harry threw up a smoke screen. He had to roll suddenly as a jet of red light hit where he had been laying. He shot a flurry of stunners in all directions and heard another three thuds. Curses flashed in the smoke and Harry was having trouble keeping track of where he had to dodge next.

One of the others banished the smoke and Harry found himself almost in the middle of a circle, clearly the wrong place to be. One of the larger death eaters held his hand up for the others to stop. There were ten still standing Harry noted.

"Avada Kedavra!" the larger one called.

"Accio!" Harry flung his arm to the side and summoned a death eater into the path of the curse. He fell to the floor with a scream before his comrade could stop the curse. Harry turned to the one who cast the killing curse and sent a banishing spell at the ground behind him. Harry shot across the room like a cannon ball and put his shoulder into the chest of his opponent. He crumpled like a wet paper bag as Harry tucked in and kept rolling. Harry was done playing nice, the unforgivable had seen to that, so he sent a flurry of bone breaking curses before he even stopped moving. One death eater wheezed as he was hit in the ribs.

Harry stood. Both sides looked at each other and evaluated the situation. Harry was a mess though he didn't know it. His left arm hung limp and shrapnel from a blasting curse peppered his face. Head wounds tended to bleed profusely so he looked downright scary with the grin that was currently on his face. The Death Eaters had eleven, some having been brought back into the fight.

'Fuck it,' Harry thought, 'they can't kill me, let's finish this.' He brought forth a tactic he had absorbed from Voldemort. Spell chaining was the art of casting spells with similar wand movements in succession. If you ended one spell up and to the right, then you needed to cast a spell that started there rather than waste the fraction of a second to bring it back to the center. Combined with similar sounding words in incantations, this technique could produce almost a steady stream of magic. The downside was that defensive spells didn't tend to chain well as they required focused intent to protect rather than harm. Changing mental gears didn't flow well and Spell Chaining was all about flow.

Harry opened up with his chains. Stunners and binding spells mixed with cutting and pain curses. Blasting, disarming, and bone breaking spells flowed from his wand. Jets of light in all colors flowed from Harry's wand as he just stood in place and rained hell on his opponents. He barely noticed the pain of curses impacting on him. A bone breaker hit his shin and he just dropped to a kneel. Cries of the wounded rose as the last man fell. Harry sent another round of stunning, disarming and binding curses all around before lowering his wand.

Harry nearly fainted as feeling returned and the adrenaline wore off. He grabbed his left arm and twisted. A small whimper broke his iron will as his arm settled back in its socket. Settling to the floor, Harry straightened his leg in front of him. He gasped when he slid the bones into place and when ropes sprang from his wand to bind it. He pushed his magic into his leg and willed the bone to mend. He cast a few more minor healing charms before conjuring a crutch. After the first few steps it was not nearly as painful.

He reached the door and called for Trippy. "Find someone to heal them. Is your Master in his study?"

The house elf nodded.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what is this? The hero walks in under his own power?"

"I'd hate to disappoint. I'll leave their wands with you."

"How did they fair?"

"Mostly cuts and bruises I think. Some will require a healer. Maybe a third of them have broken bones, but you lost one."

"How so?"

"Killing Curse."

"Ah, well go get cleaned up and I will see you in the dining room for lunch. We have a busy afternoon and two rituals tonight. There will be more healing draughts waiting in your room."

* * *

"You are looking much better. Almost well enough for another torture session." Voldemort commented a half hour later when Harry stumbled in for lunch.

"Let's save that for later if you don't mind. I must compliment Snape, much as I hate to, those healing potions worked better than average. Tasted wretched though."

"Really? How interesting. Snape, for all he is a talented potions master, seems to have particular trouble producing decent healing brews. It's one of the things that tipped me off about his spying. He makes them as low strength as possible while still delivering a useful product. I don't curse him enough for it, after all it's not like I am ever the one using them."

"You think it's something other than the potions then? I guess I have always healed faster than normal. That basilisk bite should have killed me, but I was up and about within the hour. Now I'll admit that the phoenix tears helped."

"You were bitten by Slytherin's basilisk? How long before the phoenix got to you?"

"Maybe five minutes. With the knowledge you've given me I can see that was rather extreme. His venom should have been potent enough to kill within the first minute. Perhaps it's just the prophecy again."

"That helps of course, but from what you've said about that incident, we were pretty close to being equals then. In my school boy days I wasn't nearly as powerful, and my ordering the basilisk to kill you should have satisfied the "by the hand of" clause. By the way, what happened to the crutch?"

"After taking the healing potions, I didn't need it. I broke my leg in the fight, but with the help of the crutch and splint I was able to make it to the shower. After taking the potions the bone mended quickly and I was able to hobble here without the crutch."

"Hmm… that shouldn't be possible with those potions. None of them would fix bones. I'm going to go out on a limb here. Have you ever experienced noticeable changes in your appearance?"

"Not really. I know I look younger than I am, but I've always looked about the same. The closest I can think of would be when my aunt shaved my head and my hair grew back overnight to it's regular length."

"How often do you need to see a barber?"

"Never, it just stays this long. Always has."

"I think I see a pattern. Sudden hair growth, enhanced healing, magic subconsciously keeping the same outward appearance… Hell's fire the scars from the shrapnel shouldn't have vanished completely yet either, but here you are with an unblemished face. Are these sounding like indicators of anything to you?"

"Maybe signs of a developing metamorph, but I've never had any luck changing my appearance consciously. Heaven only knows how many times I've tried to wish this scar away."

"Perhaps you should seriously consider it. Belief and conviction have a lot to do with magic as you know. Now that you know you're showing signs you might be able to make advances in this area. If it helps, it is a power I don't have."

"Damn, that would have been real useful too if I were still trying to sneak up on you. Now that you mention it, when I took the potions I did concentrate my attention on my leg kind of encouraging the magic to flow there."

"See, that makes it almost a certainty, practice that on your own time. The transfiguration knowledge you already have should make it a snap to master. Eat up we've still got our torture session to look forward to."

* * *

Harry entered the room for his first ritual of the night to find Voldemort, Nagini, and most surprisingly Hedwig waiting for him.

"It's time Potter for you to formally bond with a familiar. Until now your pet owl has been just that, a pet. A familiar bond is a two way street. Your magic enhances theirs and you gain some qualities or benefits from them. Personally I quite enjoy my enhanced smell, taste, and ability to move nearly silently that Nagini gifted me with among other things, and she has lived much longer and grown larger than any of her species should. I find I can taste people's emotions in the air now. Fear and Pain are simply exquisite."

"And I assume you mean for me to bond with Hedwig."

"It is the logical choice, you have already invested a lot of time and effort into her wellbeing, and the bond does require some affection."

"I would have imagined you would suggest a snake. We are both parseltongues."

"The prophecy merely says equal, we can be different and still be equal. Besides, you stole the parseltongue ability from me."

"If I am remembering correctly, this bond strengthens and the powers develop over time. How do you propose to catch us up as it were?"

"Very good. Now if you think, you must take the essence of the animal within yourself to form the bond, and they must consume some of your blood. When Nagini and I bonded, she bit my finger to inject her venom. Have you considered how we are to take the essence of an owl into your being?"

"Normally a wizard implants a small piece beneath their skin."

"Exactly, normally. With you we need a stronger bond, a near perfect fusion right away. Can you think of a way to bring the feather we will use from your owl to the very core of your being?"

"Two ways strike me off the bat but they are both almost suicidal… Oh you are a sadistic bastard! Why do I get the feeling you are deliberately choosing the most painful rituals and methods for this?"

"Because I am. Never forget I am your enemy and I will kill you one day. In the meantime, I am going to enjoy your pain and suffering. So will you be implanting the feather in your heart or in your brain?"

"At least you are up front about your intentions. I'll tell you what. In thanks for your assistance, I'll let you choose. The heart will take longer, but the brain will require breaking open my skull. The pain will probably be the same either way. Only varying in intensity or duration."

"No, surely you realize Potter that half my enjoyment will lie in forcing you to make the decision. And you do realize you have to do it yourself correct?"

"Ouch, that's a tough choice then. Alright, bring me an ice-pick and let's get this over with. I guess I will stick it in my brain."

"Brave choice. Will you go in through your temples or the top of your skull?"

"The base actually. There is an opening where the spine meets the brain, so I won't have to break the bone. Also if the feather is in contact with my spinal cord in addition to my brain it will connect not just with my core but with all the parts of my body."

"Very good. Your heart would have provided a similar connection through your blood vessels but it is a mark of your intelligence that you chose to put it near the spine for that reason. You have potential. Your instincts on ritual magic seem to be very promising. These sorts of answers and solutions cannot be found in books. These sorts of modifications must come from within. It's too bad, with time you might have been great. The world will never know what it lost when I kill you."

"Thank you."

They carefully drew the circle and runes on the stone floor and Harry plucked a feather from Hedwig's head before slicing his finger and dripping his blood down her throat. Harry chanted the incantation over and over under his breath as he fitted the tip of the feather onto the tip of the ice pick. With luck the two would slide in together and the feather would stay when he removed the pick. Without luck he might have to do it twice.

He chanted the incantation out loud as he positioned the pick and feather at the base of his skull. He leaned forward as the magic swelled around him. He held the pick in place with two fingers while the other hand pulled away. When the magic reached its peak, he brought his hand down hard and the pick slid through his flesh. As the metal touched nerves, pain and chaos erupted throughout his body. Muscles twitched and his toes jerked. One half of his body complained that it was in a raging inferno while the other swore it was in an icy lake. It was all he could do to slide the ice pick back out of its hole before collapsing to the floor as the magic wrought changes in his body.

He screamed as his bones and joints burned from within. His muscles rearranged themselves in a sickening way that reminded him of polyjuice potion. He heard Voldemort laughing from the corner as the fires reached his eyes and his vision went black. The excruciating pain that he felt with the vision potion returned and he saw stars before it slowly began to return one bit at a time.

"That was rather fun to watch. I can't believe the Golden Boy of Gryffindor could do that."

Harry gasped from the floor. "I am no stranger to pain as you well know. If this had to be done, best it was done quickly. You would have cursed me most severely if I had resisted."

"Ah, the boy can be taught! I am almost disappointed that I didn't get to curse you, but watching you willingly inflict that pain on yourself was even better."

"Have I mentioned lately that I hate you?"

Voldemort only laughed. "Well, get up. What changes have you experienced?"

He unsteadily got to his feet. "Somehow I feel lighter. I suppose my bones have become like a birds. My vision is no different, but I distinctly felt my optic nerves being destroyed and re-grown again. I am guessing that would be better vision at night." He twisted his neck to work out some of his residual pain and was surprised when it twisted all the way around. "And I appear to be able to stare at my own bum. If I were gay, that might be a nice arse."

"Hmm, lighter bones, night vision and a little flexibility aren't quite on the level with my bond, but it's better than most experience right away."

"I'm sure it will strengthen as I mature."

"Then it is a good thing tomorrow we will be forcing your magical maturity to develop ahead of schedule."

Harry groaned. "That should hurt."

"Mr. Potter, by the time I decide to kill you, your definition of painful will be beyond the ken of mortal men. You will greet death with open arms because it will be an end to your suffering."

"I look forward to it already."

"Grab another potion and get something to eat. You still have another ritual to do and you will need your wits about you."

* * *

"This ritual will enhance your reflexes and decrease your reaction time. In combination with a potion and some runes carved into your skin, this ritual will make you an equal to anyone on the planet when it comes to pure speed."

"The potion I assume is to promote regeneration? Which rune set will we be using?"

"Correct, it is a powerful regeneration potion, the tears of Isis. You will be using the alacantera runes. You will carve them with a platinum knife over every major joint and muscle group. Those you cannot reach, I will carve. I don't have to tell you that you don't want me to carve them. You will take the potion just prior to beginning the ritual incantation so as not to heal the runes before they are needed."

"Which incantation? No wait, don't tell me. It's got to be Heracles' Might."

Voldemort grinned and nodded.

"You bastard, why is it everything I do lately involves destroying my nerves and re-growing them? You do know that performing this ritual within a week of nerve damage almost ensures its failure? I really don't want to end up a drooling husk."

"The prophecy will take care of it."

"I swear to Merlin I am going to kill that damn seer."

"Oh she's right below you and the Headmaster on my list."

"I assume I can count on an early wake up tomorrow? With more angry death eaters who you consider expendable?"

"No, I think it would be best if there wasn't a set schedule for that. Keeps you on your toes. Fear of the unknown and all that rot."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; So not mine.

* * *

Harry got up the next morning and grabbed the potions beside his bed. There were three new ones today, but he didn't question. He would ask later. He grimaced at the taste, but smiled when the pain relievers kicked in. He only hoped he wouldn't become dependant on them. As he walked out of the room he flinched when the hallway was much brighter than usual. It was then he realized he hadn't had any lit candles in his room this morning. He gave his eyes a few minutes to adjust. He came into Voldemort's dining room and was alone for the first few minutes before Voldemort joined him.

"So what is the order of my torture sessions today?"

"Even God rests on Sunday. At midnight you will be unlocking your magical maturity but until then you will rest and do whatever it is no good Gryffindors get up to."

"That was unexpected. Say, I wonder why everyone goes to church and prays on Sunday if it is God's day off."

"Don't look at me; I never bought into that stuff. I just use it as an excuse to relax once a week. World Domination is hard work."

"Especially when no good Gryffindors keep getting in the way?" Harry mimicked his tone.

"That was quite good, I assume you are practicing your metamorph skills?"

"I can do voice impressions easily, but I seem to have a block when it comes to physical changes beyond hair length. I just can't feel myself wearing another face or body."

"Maybe that's the key, you need to feel it. Have you ever used polyjuice?"

"In my second year I did some spying in the Slytherin common room." He admitted.

"You are a sneaky little prick. Maybe you should use today to test drive different bodies. Get a supply of polyjuice from Severus. I will be most displeased if he knows you are here."

"Can I assume he will not be leaving the grounds today?"

"No, he won't be going anywhere any time soon. What did you have planned?"

"I'm going to go spread some misinformation. By now there is no doubt that the old man has noticed my disappearance. I will assure him I am not here; I must have run away on my own. It will take some of the pressure off."

"You honestly expect to be able to pull that off?"

"You'll have to curse me a bit first. There's no way a healthy Snape would show up after being revealed as a spy. Perhaps he should be tasked with recovering me to correct his failures. It will explain why he will not be able to return to Dumbledore any time soon."

"Now you're thinking like a spy! I'll have you begging to take my mark any day."

"You still killed my parents and my friend Cedric."

"And I'm going to kill you. That doesn't prevent you from working with me. Do you know how many of my servants I've cursed or killed?"

"You've cursed almost all of them at least once. I won't bet on how many you killed."

"Almost all of them? Did I miss one, a taste of the Crucio is part of their initiation."

"Well Steve Clark said you've never tortured him. He must have slipped through the cracks."

"If he managed to avoid it this long, he must be doing something right. I'll have to promote him beyond mere package boy."

"Perhaps. So tell me about these new potions you left for me. I can only assume they are part of your great plan."

* * *

"Severus, I require fifteen doses of polyjuice." Voldemort's cold high voice said.

"Master, I was not informed of a mission, polyjuice takes a full moon cycle to brew as you know."

"You have one hour Severus, do not fail me. I don't care if you have to lick the boots of every black market potion seller in Knockturn Alley. You will have Trippy deliver them to my guest to use before noon or I will be most displeased. In the future you had best keep a store of useful potions. Are you not a potions master?"

"It will be done."

"Give me one of your hairs as well, you are going on a little trip to prevent suspicion from certain parties."

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

Harry looked down at the foul potion with no small amount of disgust. Essence of Snape… How desperate was he? Oh well, if it could teach him how to use his gift, why not? He drank the first dose of polyjuice and shivered slightly as his bones lengthened and muscles rearranged. A week ago he would have called it painful, now it was a mild annoyance.

He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his new form. Snape really was an ugly git. Harry concentrated on his magic and the image of what he should look like. He started with his hair and worked his way down. Slowly but surely, his magic forced off the potion and returned him to normal form. He relaxed a bit and the potion renewed its efforts. He let it work and looked at Snape again, concentrating on the feeling as his body changed. He went through this cycle a few times before he took a canceling potion.

He returned to his normal state as the canceling potion did its work. He focused on the mental image and feelings of being Snape and his magic allowed him to change on his own. A perfect doppelganger looked back at him. He idly wondered why polyjuice wasn't used to train metamorphs before realizing the obvious. It was painful, tasted foul, and only gave you knowledge of one form. Not to mention being hard to brew and a controlled substance. There were probably other reasons, but neither Harry nor Voldemort had studied metamorphs or how to train them.

* * *

Harry posing as Snape came to Voldemort not long after. "I will be out for a few hours. If you would like me to ferry a bit of misinformation for you, you'll need to curse me a bit."

"You have to be the first person in history to ASK for a cruciartus curse. You do realize you are insane don't you?"

"Dumbledore is as mad as a hatter, Grindewald was clearly unhinged, and I'm not too sure about you either. It appears sanity is the price of greatness. If it will help me get some back on the old man, I can handle a bit of pain. Besides, you were looking bored."

"Crucio! No one calls me insane!"

Harry grunted as the curse hit him. If it were anyone else, he might have been able to fight through it, but Voldemort still had an advantage over him in raw power. When the curse lifted he looked at his nemesis.

"You are right, my concept of pain is changing. That only hurt, I never decided death was preferable like I used to."

"I must be losing my touch. You will need to return in time for the ritual at midnight."

"I'll be there." Harry said as he apperated away.

* * *

He appeared outside the gates to Hogwarts and faked a stumble as he ascended the steps towards the Hospital Wing. The paintings ran ahead to fetch the Headmaster and let Madam Pomphrey know to expect a patient.

"Severus, I see you managed to escape?"

"Yes Headmaster, the Dark Lord was most displeased that I let Potter escape. Where is he? I am going to skin him alive."

"What do you mean where is he? Surely you would know better than I."

"That little bastard revealed me as the spy. It's his fault I've been the Dark Lord's new torture toy for the last few days. I used your damn portkey and it cost me more."

"You mean he wasn't recaptured? He has been missing for three days."

"No, the Dark Lord doesn't have him. I've been sent to recapture him. The Dark Lord thinks that since I am your spy he will be trusting enough to let me get close."

"That's not good news, but it's better than what we had assumed. What other news do you have for me?"

"The Dark Lord has been on a rampage since he found out the prophecy. He ranted and raved about the part that called Potter his equal and he has been requesting all sorts of unusual potions. Some I know are for power boosting rituals. He has asked me to produce a series of potions like those Grindewald used in his Ubermensch project. Potions to enhance a person's muscles and physical prowess. Given that he has only requested one dose, I believe the recipient is obvious."

"Very good, I'll leave you to Poppy's care now. Come to my office and make a full report as soon as you can."

The bustling hospital matron gave Harry a steaming goblet of potion and pushed Dumbledore out of her wing. Harry drank the post cruciartus potion eagerly, noting that it didn't taste nearly as bad as most of the potions he had had lately. Snape must make his with extra care because he would have to take them. Bastard.

Madam Pomphrey gave him an odd look as she came back over. She cast a few diagnostic spells and lowered her wand.

"Well that confirms it. Tell me Mr. Potter what you are doing back here so soon? And how are you masquerading as Professor Snape?"

"I guess now that we've got the cruciartus taken care of, we can have that tea. You do still follow healer patient confidentiality correct? What gave me away by the by?"

"Of course!" She sounded offended that he had to ask. She assembled a tea tray for them. "Your speech patterns for one. I've never heard Severus use the phrase torture toy, nor threaten to skin someone alive. He is usually more creative. Additionally, his manner in the hospital is far different from yours. You were too accepting and relaxed. All that made me suspicious; the medical scans proved it."

"Ah, I'll have to remember that. I borrowed his form to escape the dark lord again. As to how I did it, I've discovered I am a metamorph."

"I've never heard of a metamorph changing their bone structure before. Conventional healer knowledge of that skill indicates that they are limited to soft tissue changes like muscle and fat in addition to hair and pigmentation changes."

"It's possible for me to change my bones around, but it is rather uncomfortable to do. I imagine most would call it incredibly painful. Sort of like how polyjuice rearranges a person."

"Interesting, I would never have known. I'll have to write it up for the healers at St. Mungo's. Metamorphs are extremely rare, but one never knows when it will be useful. How did you discover that?"

"Not long after you released me a few days ago, I was in a fight against death eaters. One of them cast a bone breaking curse that hit my leg. After the battle I managed to heal it myself and began developing my skill."

"And it allowed you to escape. Do you plan on returning to normal anytime soon?"

"I'd really rather not. As I said, shifting bones is rather annoying, and this is the only other look I've succeeded in acquiring. I'll change after I am far away from the castle, I don't want to be recaptured by the headmaster either." He used his normal voice.

"Ok, now that is just odd, to hear your voice in his body. Surely it wouldn't be a bad idea to let the Headmaster know."

"You were here when he questioned me after my last escape. I told him I was kidnapped with a portkey from my relatives' home. He immediately sent me back to that same home. He insisted it was safe. Less than an hour later another port key whisked me away to Voldemort's base. You've never mentioned it, but I know you must have noticed my physical state when I return to Hogwarts. The scars tell an interesting story of my home life on their own. What does that tell you of how the Headmaster treats me?"

"That is a rather convincing argument. For the port keys alone I can see why you'd rather risk it on your own."

"Now that I know I am a metamorph, I wonder how many of my other injuries should have scarred over the years. Only the very worst ones did, but I think that's a mark of my subconscious recognizing a life changing event."

"Just how many scars should you have then?" She sounded concerned she hadn't noticed before.

"Too many. Please don't dig in that plot of dirt. I won't be returning to that house, and I've survived."

"Just like you've survived the Dark Lord twice in the past week?"

"That's not open for discussion. So my medical history is a bit incomplete, a few more broken bones, cuts, and bruises won't affect me now. I'm more concerned about the unforgivable curses and my nervous system."

"Hmm yes, you are remarkably resilient in that area too. If you can manage to avoid being cursed, tortured, or experimented on for another week you should be back to normal."

"How long if I am taking nerve restoratives?"

"Those are technically dark arts, though they aren't actually evil. Why would you come in contact with them?"

"Why would I be in contact with the cruciartus curse? That's what the other potion in me was when you looked me over previously. Voldemort dosed me with one."

"That would explain why you recovered so fast. Not that I am recommending them mind, but if you were taking such a potion you'd be fine in a day or two. Don't go looking for them though, if made wrong they are deadly poison. You'd need a truly gifted potion maker you could absolutely trust."

"Hmm, not something in great abundance. Thank you for telling me though. Well, thank you Madam Pomphrey for your excellent care, but I think it's time I made my escape."

"Do try to stay out of trouble. And you must stop by for tea another time, I'd like to hear the stories behind some of the injuries you've come in here with over the years."

He stood and gave the older woman an awkward hug before leaving. As soon as he had left the grounds he pulled out two more vials of polyjuice. He had procured one of Dumbledore's hairs off the chintz armchair he had conjured, and stolen one of Madam Pomphrey's when he hugged her.

He spent the next half hour in a room above the three broomsticks acquiring two more forms. Transgender changes were tricky. The plumbing and nerve arrangement was very different. He would have more fun later he promised himself, after acquiring a younger host body to explore those changes. The Hospital Matron was not the body to use for that.

* * *

"Dumbledore" walked out of the Three Broomsticks, dressed in a three piece orange suit. It was time to spin a web of lies and deceit that would confuse anyone who actually did try to track him down. Harry wondered where Hermione was when the answer suddenly popped into his head. He remembered her mentioning going to France with her parents for the Holidays, but how did he know exactly where she was? He tabled that line of thought for another time.

He apperated to Hermione's location and found himself literally right next to her in an antique store near Calais. He looked around but it didn't seem that anyone had noticed his sudden appearance.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" She whispered

"I find Ms. Granger that I quite like antique stores. They remind me of my childhood." Harry struggled to hold back a smirk.

"Oh, that's an interesting suit Professor. Is there any other reason you suddenly appeared in this antique store?"

"Yes, I think orange really is my color. As it happens, I need to ask a favor of you."

"What can I do for you sir?"

"Your friend Harry has gone missing. Now we know that certain people don't have him but we must find him before they do. I would like a bit of your hair. There is a spell we can use to track him. Normally a family member is required, but I am collecting them from all his close friends and we will hope it is enough."

"Harry is missing? Whatever you need professor, find him please!"

"Don't worry, we're sure to find him soon. There are only so many places he would hide, and we are fortunate enough to know him better than other people who are searching. Can you think of any places he might run to?"

She named a few places, all of which he added to his list of places to be avoided. After thanking her for her help and assuring her that he would find her wayward friend, he left the shop and ducked into an alley to leave. He stopped to consider who he should visit next and how to best approach them on his body snatching campaign.

As he thought of people, he noticed that he instinctively knew where to find them. Some of it was to be expected, he did know his friends rather well, but it was a little fishy. As a test, he thought about where to find Madam Bones, the head of the Aurors. Instantly the location of a home in Leeds popped into his mind. He seemed to have inherited an owl's ability to find people from Hedwig. Now that was a useful skill!

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day as Dumbledore popping around the British Isles and talking people out of hair samples to help "track Harry through his surrogate family". In addition to the three he already had, he was able to get hairs from all the Weasleys except Percy, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Professor McGonagall, and Luna Lovegood. The last was actually the easiest to get. He showed up at the Lovegood home as himself, and simply asked Luna for a hair to use in polyjuice. She made him promise not to use it to sleep with anybody but was otherwise happy to help. He didn't trust his metamorph skills to fool her and just decided to be honest about it. She didn't even flinch, just plucked the hair and gave him a hug before he left. What an odd girl.

By the time Harry returned to the Riddle house that night, he was able to masquerade as fifteen different people at least by appearance and voice. They'd never find him now, unless he let them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't know why I keep writing these things, no one actually believes I own Harry Potter.

A/N; We flash forward about a month between the last chapter and this one. This first bit is actually the last ritual wherein Tom Riddle abandoned Love, Compassion, and Sympathy and became Lord Voldemort. What will Harry give up? Can he maintain his humanity? Will we ever find out? Hope you like it.

* * *

"And now Harry, for your true ascension beyond the boundaries of mortal men... Your magic is mature, your speed and reflexes superior to those of normal men, your strength beyond imagining, and you possess knowledge in fields most men will never touch. Today we leave humanity behind and move into the realms of the gods, shedding your weaknesses." Voldemort always did have a flair for the dramatic, Harry thought to himself.

"Yes, yes, I know. I've got to abandon those parts of myself that are weak so I may embrace the strong. I've got it. Do you ever get tired of listening to your own voice?" Harry intentionally bated him.

"If this ritual didn't have to be performed at just the right time under a full moon I'd break your jaw again. Hephaestus' Flames isn't a ritual one sees everyday. A little pomp and circumstance never hurt if you want to make an occasion special."

"Gee, I'm thrilled you want to make an event out of me performing an illegal black magic ritual to boost my power yet again. You never felt the need to make the others special."

"This is it though. This is the last one. Tomorrow I will finally get to kill you and my plans can commence once again!"

"Finally I won't have to listen to your annoying laugh as I writhe in pain anymore! After a month of dodging your dodgy servants we'll finally find out who is better."

"I could reschedule this for next month and practice my cruciartus until then if you are going to mock me."

"No, let's go ahead."

"Good, now who are you going to sacrifice? And what will you be cleansing yourself of?"

"Are you sure there isn't a couple other painful and humiliating rituals we could do instead that don't require me to sacrifice anyone? What did you get rid of?"

"How can you hope to defeat me if killing still makes you cringe? You will do this ritual."

"Fine, you win. Call Bellatrix Lestrange in here and let's get this over with."

"You were supposed to pick one of the muggles I had collected."

"It will be Bella or not at all. She owes me and my friends too much. Do you think you can win a war without sacrificing some pawns?"

Voldemort grumbled for a minute before summoning the witch. She entered pumped full of herself, believing she was about to be given an assignment because of her loyalty. A quick blast of magic cleansed her of that thought, and most others.

* * *

Bellatrix woke up lying on a hard surface blindfolded. She tried to raise a hand to remove the scrap of fabric but found she was held down with leather straps. She could hear two voices chanting and magic in the air. She flinched as a knife bit into her skin. A second joined the first as they carved out a map of her magical passageways. At strategic points the knives stopped and glyphs were burned into her with a wand tip. She felt her magic building inside her like a storm about to break.

The knives stopped cutting but the chanting speeded up to a frenzied pitch and the volume increased. A potion was smeared over her skin and another was painted into all the grooves and glyphs the knives had cut. They burned her skin and made it impossible for her not to twitch. She writhed and struggled against her restraints.

Her master took off her blindfold and she saw the grim faces of Harry and the Dark Lord. Harry lifted a goblet to his lips and drank deep. He picked up his wand and burned glyphs over his heart, on the backs of his hands, and in the third eye region of his forehead. He applied a sickly pink salve over them and spoke words that made the glyphs glow brightly. Harry joined her on the altar and straddled her midsection as her magic reached it's peak. He raised a specially prepared dagger with both hands over her head as he cried the final part of the incantation. The dagger came down and the world exploded.

* * *

As the ceremonial dagger pierced Bellatrix Lestrange's breast and her heart beat for the last time, her magic and life burst into a pillar of fire engulfing them both. Blue and gold flames leapt towards the heavens as the pair were incinerated. Harry felt the magic and fire passing through every part of his body. He was burned and born anew in the flames of Hephaestus' forge. He was tempered and purified, purged of all the aspects he deemed weak and unworthy of his power.

* * *

The duel was scheduled for high noon. Harry slept in and took a much longer shower than usual, determined to make the most of everything. His trunk was neatly packed and a copy of his will was laid neatly on top.

He pulled his custom dueling robes from the armoire and dressed. He had commissioned Madam Malkin's to make him a dueling robe of Chinese Fireball hide, then made some modifications of his own. He didn't bother trying to enchant it with shielding or repelling charms. Not only would it be useless in a fight against Voldemort, but it would only inspire false confidence. What he did do was slightly more cunning. He sewed actual wards into the lining of his robes with gold wire so fine it was better described as thread. He warded them against all manner of dark magic, and protection wards such as he could. He embroidered a set of runes to promote magical focus and flow into the cuffs and wove a unicorn hair into each cuff as well. Unlike Voldemort, Harry had no real skill with wandless magic. He could do a few basic spells, but he would never duel without a wand, so he built something resembling a back up wand into his robes. The wards and protections wouldn't help him against the unforgivables or any of the really scary upper level magic Voldemort could throw his way, but it would allow him some flexibility when it came to dodging, shielding, or just taking a hit.

The robes were lined with a golden colored silk that almost allowed the real gold threads to blend in. It was very subtle, unless you looked on the inside of the robe with mage sight, in which case it was a beautiful network of magical power. Wards would stand up longer than mere spells, and offered more protection besides. They just took a lot more effort to set up. Given the three weeks he had to get ready, it wasn't a problem.

* * *

The two opponents had one last meal together, a late breakfast, before the showdown.

"You've prepared your will Potter?"

"I have," Harry confirmed. "In fact there's something I'd like to mention about it."

"What's that? What could be in there that concerns me?"

"If I die, the majority of my money will of course be devoted to funding the fight against you. However, I've written it that Dumbledore and his crew are never to get a knut, they would only waste it after all. I would like you to be the executor on that part. Just give it to whoever is putting up the best fight."

"You Gryffindors are a trusting lot."

"Meh, it isn't like you could actually get access to the money. The goblins will see to that. But who better to know where it can be used?"

"So you know, honor has no place in a war."

"Admit, I wouldn't have lived this long if you weren't secretly looking forward to this as much as I am. Did you prepare your will?"

"I am not the one who will die today."

"Pride comes before the fall. Supposedly we are finally equals. Who can say the outcome when equals face one another."

* * *

"Very well, in accordance with your last wish, we will do this properly. Harry James Potter of the line of Gryffindor, I challenge thee to a duel."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle of the line of Slytherin, I accept. What are your terms?"

"We shall fight to the death, with no option of surrender. I will forgo a second."

"I will forgo a second as well. The duel shall begin at the chiming of the twelfth bell. This is a sacred matter, let none interfere." Harry bowed to his opponent as the first bell chimed in a clock on the mantle in the main hall. Voldemort returned the bow. They looked into each others eyes and waited

The last bell chimed and both men exploded into action. They had both advanced beyond the need to bellow their spells like amateurs; a pyrotechnics show just started flying without a sound. Harry conjured a multitude of ping pong balls and set some of them randomly bouncing around the room, while some orbited him at great speed. Chaos was his weapon against the precisely ordered mind of the former Hogwarts Head Boy. They traded spells, ducking, dodging, and weaving their magically enhanced bodies through the room. Neither had scored a hit yet, but they were both still feeling each other out even though more than two minutes had passed.

Harry made his first real ploy against his older opponent. He cast a large cone of roaring fire in front of him, but used it as cover for two crackling balls of black energy sent to either side. Voldemort cast a flame freezing charm in record time and charged through the center letting fly a barrage of bone shattering curses. Harry dropped to the floor and rolled while some of his loyal ping pong balls exploded in ripped plastic confetti. He would miss those little guys. He catapulted himself back to his feet while spraying oil over the floor.

Voldemort sent a fire spell of his own and soon the room was engulfed in flames and eye burning black smoke. Harry used a bubble head charm and a flame freezing spell on himself before throwing himself sliding across the floor. He rained a hail of curses in the direction he had last seen Voldemort. The response came from behind him. He scrambled to avoid being blown up. He decided to get rid of the flames and bring his ping pong balls back. The others having melted in the unfavorable terrain.

There was a split second of peace before the heavy magic began. Beings from other planes were invoked and blasts of pure magic crossed the room. As fast as they worked to invoke new powers, they also were careful to banish any that got too close. The air grew thick with remnants of spells and effects that never got a chance to act on their purpose.

"Had enough Tom?"

"Never!" a blast of that distinctive green light flew over Harry's head when he ducked.

"_Oh Tommy boy, the wands, the wands are calling _

_From lake to lake, and down the old schools side _

_The summer's gone, and all your Eaters are dying _

_'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide._" Harry sang mockingly.

A few more killing curses joined the fray as Harry kept dodging and mocking his opponent.

"_Oh Tommy boy, oh Tommy boy, I hate you so. _

_And if you come, when all your Eater's are dying _

_And I'm not dead, as dead you soon will be _

_I'll come and find the place where you are lying _

_And kneel and say a curse there from me._" The traditional tune mocked the enraged Dark Lord.

By now the incoming Harry had to dodge was almost exclusively the red of a crucio or the killing curse green. Harry was pleased, an enraged opponent wouldn't think. A thinking opponent was dangerous. Harry made one last diving roll before coming up literally face to face with Riddle, who was by now frothing at the mouth. Harry jammed his wand into his opponent's chest and said his final spell, never noticing where his opponent's wand was located.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Two voices cried as one. Two simultaneous green flashes smashed into the chests of two surprised men. There was a magical explosion of green energy that launched both men back until they hit a wall. Their bodies slid to the floor.

A/N; Sorry Jeconais, I stole your song. For those who've never seen that last bit of Filk, visit jeconais(Dot)fanficauthors(Dot)net and read "This Means War!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; Oh you thought I would end it there? That's not what I call plot resolution. That last chapter sucked.

* * *

Harry floated in darkness.

"So this is what being dead is like…" Harry thought to himself, "Kind of disappointing really. I expected something like an afterlife. Maybe I could see my parents, or Sirius, or apologize to Cedric for getting him killed. This really is disappointing,"

Whispers and murmurs filtered through the blackness. Ok, maybe the welcoming party just took a while to get there.

"Over here!" he tried to yell. Instead all he managed was a groan and a hacking cough. "That's odd," he thought.

"Oh God, he's still alive!" He heard somewhat clearly.

"Alive am I? Then I should probably get on with waking up and killing that bastard." He focused on trying to wake up. His eyes opened and he looked around as best he could. Both of his legs were at very odd angles and there was a pain in his chest that he couldn't ignore. He saw Voldemort on the other side of the room.

He focused on sending magic down his legs to heal them, "Damn! I'm out, that killing curse must have drained me dry. Time to find a plan B." He crawled over to Voldemort, each movement bringing pain from his legs as they dragged behind. The death eaters made no move to stop him from their position frozen near the door. He seized the front of Voldemort's robes and jammed his wand point into his neck.

"One of you bastards make me a portkey now! If I don't have a way to Hogwarts in the next ten seconds, your fearless leader loses his head. I doubt he would be happy about that." One of the junior death eaters complied and tossed him a chunk of rubble. "If he wakes up, tell him I'll be back to finish this."

* * *

Harry appeared in the middle of Hogsmeade and grunted when his legs slammed into the ground. He heard whispers as people came closer to investigate. Exclamations of "It's Harry Potter!" ran through the crowd as he tried pull himself into a more dignified position.

"Hi, could I ask one of you to help me get up to the castle? I'm a bit injured here and need to get to a hospital."

"What happened this time Mr. Potter?" asked a stern but kind voice from behind him. He swiveled his head around. His Head of House flinched when he was able to look her in the eye.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, Voldemort happened again. As near as I can tell, I've got two broke legs, a few ribs, I'm magically exhausted and I was hit by a killing curse again."

"And a broken neck apparently. You've also got a number of cuts and scrapes, but those aren't important. You do look a sight though. Very well, come along. We'll get you to Poppy and she'll do what she can for you." She waved her wand and he began to float alongside her as she walked towards the school.

"I'm not too worried about my neck. Could I ask you a favor?"

"Your neck is quite essential I assure you. Ask away, maybe I'll be able to grant it."

"Was that a joke? My dorm mates will never believe it, our unflinching Head has a sense of humor! And while I am on death's door no less." A ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"Just because I do not laugh while you can see doesn't mean I don't laugh. I enjoyed your fathers time at Hogwarts almost as much as he did. Now what was it you thought was important enough to ask me while you need every drop of strength?"

"I know the Headmaster will want to interrogate me about… well everything since the end of term really. Do you think you can help hold him off until AFTER Madam Pomphrey has doped me to high heaven? I really don't have the strength to fight him off and heal at the same time."

"Harry it will be impossible to hide the fact that you've reappeared and are in the Hospital Wing. We've all been worried sick since you disappeared."

"No, I'm just asking you to help me recover before I am accosted."

"I'll do what I can but he will overrule me and be there as soon as possible."

* * *

Harry was glad to see the hospital wing, he felt his strength draining with every second. Madam Pomphrey put him in his usual bed and began clucking her tongue over his condition while McGonagall went to relay the situation and stall the Headmaster for every second she could. As soon as she left the wing, Harry reached to touch the wall and uttered one last thing before returning to the blackness.

"I, Harry James Potter of the line of Gryffindor, and with the authority of Tom Marvolo Riddle Heir to Slytherin, ask Hogwarts to seal this hospital that none may enter."

Madam Pomphrey was surprised when the main doors slammed shut.

* * *

Dumbledore was on the move before McGonagall ever reached him. The paintings and suits of armor formed a useful spy network with Hogwarts and reported things of unusual interest to him from time to time. During the summer months, a student showing up near dead was plenty unusual and interesting.

McGonagall met him halfway to the hospital wing.

"Headmaster, Harry Potter has returned, he's in bad shape but Poppy is taking care of him."

"I already know Minerva, I'm going there now to talk to him."

"Albus that boy is in no shape to be answering questions right now. Let Poppy work on him for a bit. He was barely conscious when I left."

"We can give him a pepper up potion and he will be alright long enough to tell us what's going on."

"What's going on is that he was hit with another killing curse from the Dark Idiot. And that's just one of the many things wrong with him. I thought you cared for him."

"I do care for the boy, that's why we need to know as soon as possible what has happened."

"I don't think it would be amiss to let him heal a bit first."

The argument was rendered moot however when they got to the entrance of the Hospital wing and found a blank stone wall instead of the tall wooden doors they were expecting.

* * *

Harry woke up a few hours later to receive a grateful look that almost immediately changed into a death glare from his favorite nurse.

"How bad is it this time?" He asked her.

"You've somehow locked down this part of the castle. The Headmaster is very irate that he cannot talk to us according to the paintings."

"I meant how badly off am I this time?"

"Anyone else would be dead, but you are a stubborn child so you'll pull through. You suffered complete magical exhaustion. Your body's physical energy stores were mostly depleted keeping you conscious as long as they did. Both of your legs were broken, one in two places. You broke two ribs and dislocated another. You suffered a slight concussion and bruised the back of your skull. You had numerous small cuts from shrapnel or other sources. Other than that you seem to be in impressive shape for a boy your age. Physically you are well above average which is a good change from previous visits."

"Wow, that is an impressive list. I'm not even sure when most of those happened, though I know I had at least one good leg when I was hit with the killing curse."

"Ah, I had wondered about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just after you locked down the wing, you were completely spent. Your body changed a bit and a lot of new scars appeared. As you slowly recovered, more and more of them disappeared but one in particular caught my attention. Can I assume you were hit just over your heart?"

"I'm not entirely certain, but it was somewhere in the chest. Another lightning bolt?"

"Indeed. You should be glad you are a metamorph Mr. Potter, when you collapsed… I've seen veteran aurors who were less scarred."

"Gee, you're all heart. So my theory of my gift compensating for all but the most extreme injuries is true I supposed."

"So it appears. You'll be taking skele-grow for those broken bones, your magic isn't up to the strain of healing your injuries yet."

"God I hate that stuff. So how long until my magic is up for another fight to the death?"

"If I had my way it would be never, but at the rate you seem to be healing, you'll be alright in a few days. The rest of your injuries will be healed by morning, except your new curse scar. You're probably stuck with that one. With a good diet and plenty of rest you'll be normal in no time. Exhaustion and broken bones are easier to fix then shattered nerves and a broken mind."

"Thank you. Can we hold off on the skele-grow until after Dumbledore questions me?"

"For that you will have to undo whatever it was you did to the castle."

"Very well. In the name of Gryffindor and Slytherin, I ask the hospital to be unsealed."

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked through the doors a few moments later, both looking rather peeved with each other. Dumbledore looked at Harry and put on his best smile.

"Harry, my boy, that's quite a trick. I don't suppose you'll tell an old man how you did it?"

"It's good to see you too sir, and so good to hear your concern for my health." Harry's tone was polite, but lacked real warmth.

"Poppy has been sending us updates through the portraits. She said you were waking up a few minutes ago."

"And rather than ask what happened to me, or where Voldemort was, you decided to find out how I locked you out first? Bad form old chap. Bad form. If you must know I invoked my bloodline and Voldemort's to give myself time to heal."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well one of Gryffindor's younger daughters married into the Potter family ages back. I'm not Godric's magical heir like Voldemort is for Slytherin, but I am of the line of Gryffindor. So I asked the castle to seal the door in the name of Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"How is it that you can invoke Slytherin?"

"Two reasons, first would be the scar, or I guess scars now, that connect us. The second is that Voldemort would take great joy in locking you out so I borrowed his magical authority."

"He won't appreciate that you stole his power."

"What's the worst he can do, kill me?" Harry laughed and pulled the hospital pajamas aside to show his new curse scar. "He already tried that today."

"Would you tell us about what happened with Voldemort? Professor McGonagall tells me that you were hit with another killing curse, and you seem to have just confirmed that."

"Well, the short version is that he formally challenged me to a duel to the death according to the old code. We fought, and in the end we were both injured by the killing curse. He was alive but unconscious the last I saw of him. If I had just a scrap more magic in my body, or even a knife, we would be having a very different conversation right now."

"He challenged you to a formal duel?" McGonagall was surprised. "What were the terms?"

"We agreed it was a duel to the death with no option of surrender and no seconds. He put up a good fight too. I guess the killing curse kind of halted the duel temporarily but I'm look forward to the next round."

"He put up a good fight? Surely you are a bit confused." She said.

"No, I'll give him that. Tom Riddle is a masterful dueler. Now that I know his style when he is going all out for the kill I can plan more. He has more experience fighting me than I have fighting him."

"How do you arrive at that conclusion?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I've been fighting with my life on the line almost every time we dueled, but this was the first time I saw fear for his life in his eyes. This was the first time I've ever seen him desperate. The last ten minutes or so of our fight was quite intense before I got him angry enough to make mistakes."

"The last ten minutes?"

"I think so. Professor, what time was it when I appeared in Hogsmeade?"

"I think it was about quarter to one."

"Then ten minutes is about right. Our duel started as the clock struck noon, but I am unsure how long I was unconscious from the killing curse before I recovered and escaped." Both teachers looked a little shell shocked while the Hospital Matron looked a bit proud.

"Clearly you have developed a few new skills since the end of term." Dumbledore replied slowly.

"Maybe, I won't comment on my training methods. I have learned much more than I would have staying at the Dursley residence that is certain."

"Where have you been staying? The death eaters have been searching most furiously."

"Have they? Well then I supposed it is fortunate that everyone after me never came close to finding me."

"No, they are very close. Apparently someone polyjuiced to look like me has collected hairs from all of your friends to place a tracking spell on you. While I admit I don't know exactly what spell they are using, they may be getting closer than you know. It is imperative that you be somewhere safe."

"I am perfectly safe as a guest of Lord Dammot. That's not his real name of course, but it is what he has asked me to call him."

"We can't be sure of his loyalties. He may be the reason Voldemort found you today." Dumbledore argued.

"I know exactly where his loyalties lay. Voldemort found me today because I walked into his throne room and called him Tom."

"Why would you do that? How could you even find it? The base of the Death Eaters is a closely guarded secret."

"I want this prophecy over with so I can live my life as I see fit. As to the great secret, Snape could have told you at any time. I'm not going to tell you because I won't send others to die in my place."

"We'll talk more when you are feeling better Harry." McGonagall said gently. She tried to subtly hint to Dumbledore that it was time to go, but he wasn't having any of it. She reached over and with technique honed from years of being a teacher, grabbed Albus' ear and forced him to his feet. "We've arranged for you to take the tests you wanted next week. Try to stay out of trouble until then."

"I'll see what I can do ma'am."

* * *

Two days later Harry was back in Riddle Manor after divesting himself of a few tracking charms. Voldemort was back on his throne but looked a bit worse for the wear.

"Snape's healing brews still not up to snuff?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to kill him one of these days." The Dark Lord muttered.

"Just after you kill me right? So do you have any ideas how we survived? I've got one, but I would like to hear yours too. We seem to interpret prophecy differently."

"Like I explained at breakfast your first morning here. Prophecy is literal but obfuscated. Looking over the fight, we're as close to equal as we can be without being clones. Your technique and style is different, but in terms of skill and power you're right there. No, I think our problem was the very end itself. We killed each other at the same time. The prophecy says "either must die" not both must die. We cannot resolve this in a mutual takedown. There will be one winner."

"I suppose that is one valid theory. I focused on the next phrase, "at the hands of the other." Perhaps this cannot be resolved with magic."

"You are suggesting fighting like a muggle? Absolutely not. We will duel like the wizards we are."

"And if that doesn't work, we will try my idea. Swordsmanship used to be a fine pureblooded tradition."

"Do you actually have any training with a sword?" Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow.

"No, I was hoping you did."

"I'll send a death eater to retrieve a master swordsman. We'll raid his mind for the information. It will be a few days before I am ready for another duel anyway."

"Good, I've got a few tests at the ministry this week anyway."

"Why bother with tests? You have more skill and knowledge than those peasants will ever know."

"Multiple reasons, and you claim to be Slytherin's heir. If I am alive, I will be returning to Hogwarts. This will conceal my abilities somewhat if I can avoid killing the headmaster. No one expects a teenager to take courses they don't absolutely have to. The credentials provided later will be very useful if I want to avoid too much attention Additionally, I have friends there. I know you don't love anymore, but I still love my friends and appreciate their company."

"If you want to avoid attention, you should go ahead and die. Killing me will paint a huge target on you."

"Ah, but if I am public and outgoing with most things, they will never look to see what's going on behind the scene. If I flirt shamelessly with half the school, they won't notice my secret love affair. If I publicly humiliate and insult the Malfoy family at every turn, they won't notice the Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott families having problems with keeping jobs or being bought out of their businesses. Overt action can mix with subtlety, no one expects a Gryffindor to be cloak and dagger-ish."

"So what exams are you going to be sitting?"

"OWLs for Arithmancy and Runes, and NEWTs for Potions and DADA."

"Why take the NEWTs now if this is part of some subtle plan?"

"Potions, though I have your knowledge and skill, are not my passion. You bet your arse I don't want to spend the next few years in a class with a man who can't make a simple healing draught. I'll pass the NEWT with flying colors and be done with it. Maybe with work I could get a Mastery in a few years and bump Snape out of his job. Wouldn't that be a great insult, replaced by his most hated student? As for Defense, I was doing NEWT standard work even before you pumped my head full of knowledge. Hell, I taught half the upper classmen defense last term. I could easily write a Mastery by now as you well know. I won't sit a class I love taught by incompetents. It would be a waste of my time."

* * *

A few days later on his birthday Neville received a small urn of ashes from an anonymous source. Further testing revealed them to be those of the late Bellatrix Lestrange. There was no small amount of gloating when that was revealed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, If you recognize it I don't own it.

* * *

Harry's most recent sojourn into the depths of the ministry was far more pleasant than any of his previous experiences, even though the tests were repetitive and boring. He made no effort to hide his skills in Potions or DADA, but was sure to make a few errors on the OWL tests. He felt he was guaranteed O's in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and DADA, but was uncertain as to whether his Potions NEWT was O standard or merely E. Even the Dark Lord wasn't perfect at everything after all, and while he possessed the knowledge, skill and competency in some areas came through repetition he did not have.

His examiners were polite and helpful for the most part. The potions proctor was a bit acidic, but given that he was a graduate of Snape's tutelage it wasn't unexpected. He completely blew the DADA proctor out of the water with surprise and almost literally blew him through a wall. His young age made the examiner underestimate him despite his well known accomplishments.

After two days of testing, Harry returned to the Dark Lord's home for another duel.

* * *

Harry and Voldemort once again faced off and said the ritual words to mark their duel. This time however they were not alone. Some of the senior Death Eaters had expanded the main hall and added bleachers for observers. Most of the Death Eaters and spies were in attendance and some of them were making book on the outcome. All betting was anonymously via charmed parchments, none of them wanted to be caught betting against the Dark Lord, but after having seen Harry regain consciousness first the last time… There was some betting to be done.

Again Harry started by conjuring several thousand ping pong balls, while Voldemort started right in on the offensive spells. Harry concentrated on dodging and only threw back a few offensive spells, preferring instead to work the environment to his advantage. Voldemort worked to counter a few of his changes, but didn't see the point when he could just kill Potter outright.

Voldemort dodged a few lightning bolts when Harry summoned a localized hurricane, but was otherwise unimpressed. Wind and rain had no effect on magical spells and with his defenses he didn't even get wet. The storm vanished and Harry cast a powerful freezing charm on the room. The temperature dropped and the thin layer of water turned to a thin sheet of ice.

"Very cunning Potter, but it will take more than a slippery surface to slow me down. You have yet to even hit me!"

"I could say the same for you. You've certainly put in a good effort though."

"I may not have hit you, but you can't even seem to mount an offense you've been too busy dodging mine! You've resorted to parlor tricks."

"Laugh while you can, you sick bastard." And with this Harry revealed that his sanity was not in nearly enough doubt. He vanished his clothing and moved naked across the battlefield. He was down to nearly half of his ping pong shield when he made his next move. "Lubra Sexo!"

The icy floor was suddenly coated in a thin layer of slick lubricant. Voldemort, not recognizing the spell, tried to set the floor aflame like in the last duel. He was unsuccessful as a now naked and lubed up Harry glided effortlessly around he battlefield. He conjured more ping pong balls and set to moving quickly while casting a constant stream of curses.

Voldemort and Harry traded curses and hexes for several more minutes. The Dark Lord was unused to tracking a moving target while also moving and thus preferred to stay relatively still and relying on a near perfect defense. Harry utilized years of quidditch practice and broom flying to know how and when to shoot curses through his plastic body guards. Harry was hit with a reductor curse in his shoulder before he decided to get desperate. He would inevitably slow down with his injury and become easy pickings for the older better protected Dark Lord, unless of course he did something stupid and suicidal.

Harry made a couple quick sliding feints across the hall to get into proper position before he made his move. Stopping less than fifteen feet in front of the Dark Lord, Harry cast the strongest most useful shield he knew before flinging himself straight at the man. Voldemort cast a steady stream of curses, including a cutting curse that cost Harry three toes and just missed his pink bits.

As soon as he got inside the Dark Lord's shield, Voldemort jumped to the side. Harry dropped his own shield and cast a few well placed banishing charms as the Dark Lord was in mid air. He was hit by two of them and sent spinning across the room. Harry summoned his wand and was surprised when it flew into his grasp. He got to his now maimed feet and aimed both of the wands at his opponent.

Voldemort was deadly even without a wand however and began making Harry's life hell. Between his maimed foot and his injured shoulder, his movements were slowed. Voldemort's abilities with wand less magic were nothing short of godlike. With the exception of the three unforgivables he only took longer and spent more energy casting almost anything he needed.

With both brother wands at his disposal Harry changed tactics to a solid defense and offense approach. His wand was used to protect and Voldemort's to attack. Voldemort was the one on the run now, though he focused on bringing the playing field back to normal before mounting another offensive. He melted the ice and succeeded in vanishing some of the lubricant. The floor was now merely slippery and treacherous instead of smooth and perfect for sliding. Denied his unfair advantages, Harry went all out in casting to harm.

Voldemort fell back and needed to defend himself. He ducked and dodged as Harry blew great craters in the floor. He levitated the occasional chunk of rock into the paths of Killing curses Harry threw at him.

Harry threw a volley of explosion hexes in front of Voldemort, trying to maneuver him as he wanted. Utilizing two wands Harry was able to shoot out six of them in under a second. Voldemort was too busy rolling to avoid them that he failed to notice he had just rolled into a corner. Harry threw cutting and bone breaking curses into the corner and smiled and some of them collided with their targets. He shot a collection of binding charms with the next array of bone breakers and was pleased to see the Dark Lord fall covered in chains and ropes, both hands pulped from his bone spells.

Harry walked over and looked down at his opponent. "Looks like today was not your day. It is time to end this. Goodbye Tom Marvolo Riddle, may God have mercy on your soul. Avada Kedavra."

The green light of death hit him in the head. His face looked surprised before his head whipped back and he fell to the floor. Harry turned to the collected Death Eaters. There were a few large chunks blown out of the stands and he could see a few bodies from people who didn't move fast enough to avoid deflected curses.

"Is there anyone here who is halfway decent with healing spells?"

"I work at St. Mungo's sir…" One of the masked men tentatively raised his hand.

"Can you help me reattach my toes?"

"If you promise not to kill me. I suppose since they were put on ice immediately it should be possible."

"Get down here then and I wont kill you."

"God Damn it! You killed the bookie. How am I supposed to collect now?" One of the others yelled. He was quickly killed by his neighbors who had lost their bets and were happy not to pay.

Harry and the Death Eater were busy with his toes when a groaning sound came from the corner. Harry whirled around. "Avada Kedavra, damn it! Stay dead!" Voldemort went still again.

Harry struggled back into his clothes and went in search of some more potions while the collected Death Eaters went to examine their fallen leader.

* * *

Harry was sitting in a chair in the library reading a book he picked up in Diagon Alley when Voldemort walked in later that night. Harry motioned to the side table where Voldemort's wand lay.

"Was the second one really necessary?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"No, I assure you it hurt immensely."

"I was referring to me not you." Harry said cheekily. "Besides I thought you were convinced that the prophecy meant we were to use magic like proper wizards?"

"It appears I was not entirely correct."

"How goes the search for a master swordsman?"

"My servants found a French muggle who is scheduled to compete in some worldwide muggle event this month. I think the competition is called Olympia, it is a greek name anyway. Last year he was the world fencing champion."

"Sounds like someone who knows what he's doing then. We'll just have to see how long until you are fully healed."

"I thought you'd be more squeamish about mind raping a muggle."

"I thought you said he was French?" Harry said as if it explained everything.

"Anyway…"

"Hey, at least we are one step closer to fulfilling the prophecy."

"As far as I can see it we are back where we started."

"No, we've become equals, and I've demonstrated that I have the power to vanquish you. I have the power of being a metamorph that you do not. Now we just need to work on the dieing at the hands of the other part."

"I hardly think you've vanquished me. I feel awfully alive right now."

Harry handed him an oxford English dictionary. "Look up the meaning of the word vanquish. It only means "to defeat in battle". You were defeated, ergo I vanquished you."

"Perhaps so. Where did you find that spell to slick the floor? I expected it to catch fire like the oil did. A cunning misuse of a spell I'll admit."

Harry lifted his book so Voldemort could see the title, The wonderful world of Witches. "If I ever succeed in killing you I plan on cashing in on my fame a bit. That was a spell usually reserved for lovers in the bedroom. You know the old saying. All is fair in love and war. Sexual lubricant would be a bad thing to have catch fire. I just used it to my advantage."

"I thought you claimed to hate your fame as 'the boy who lived'."

"I do, but this will be fame I earned for something I actually did. I have no problem enjoying the parties they throw after I win a quidditch match."

"I will admit I never in my wildest dreams expected to see a sexual spell used in battle."

"Hey, I am a sixteen year old male. Hormones make me do crazy things."

"Yes, about that… Must you torture my death eaters?"

"You do it all the time."

"But I use spells! You use your blasted metamorph abilities to start a strip tease as a sexy young woman only to become Severus Snape as soon as you remove anything interesting. There are some things even I don't do! No one should be subjected to a naked Snape."

"It's their own fault for looking. I am of the opinion that my psychological torture will stick with them far longer than your Crucio spell. I've suffered both, but I've never woke up screaming from a nightmare involving being Crucio-ed. Nightmares of a naked Snape however… Those will never go away."

"Have you no shame?"

"Nope, what good is shame? It is a worthless emotion forced on us by society. If I wanted to walk naked down Diagon Alley, why should anyone else be able to tell me how to feel? So I got rid of it."

"Just what else did you get rid of? I've been meaning to ask."

"That's an awfully personal question! Asking me what my biggest flaws used to be… If you must know I also rid myself of rage and fear. Rage overrides a man's ability to think. I kept hatred and anger, they are very necessary, but rage only leads to destruction. You may think fear is useful, but as I've said before; fear profits man nothing. It only causes one to freeze up when he needs to be able to think, it is almost the opposite of rage."

"Fear and rage, while I may not agree, I understand. Why in the world did you decide to rid yourself of shame? It's not even something most people would consider."

"I just don't feel like letting anyone else influence how I should feel to that extent. Something as minor as a look that flickers on someone's face can cause a feeling of shame. Shame and guilt are the two easiest ways of manipulating someone and I will not be manipulated anymore. It is a completely irrational thing."

* * *

Harry and Voldemort met again a week later, after stealing a thorough knowledge of fencing. The muggle was surprisingly unharmed by the mental intrusion. Much to Harry's regret he was obliviated and released to compete. Harry argued that he was French, but Voldemort failed to see this as a valid reason to waste his time with an execution.

Harry's weapon of choice turned out to be a saber, while Riddle favored a rapier. They faced off and worked through a warm up set of maneuvers before returning to their places for a proper duel. They both decided to fight Florentine style with a dagger in their off hand. Their wands were left on the sidelines,

Lunge

Block

Slash

Parry

Riposte

Cross Step

Cut

Sexte

Feint

Croisé

Lunge

Bind

Passata-sotto

Over and over the two opponents danced in a flurry of steel. Small knicks and cuts showed on both fighters. Voldemort lunged forward with his dagger while dropping his rapier and sending a wand less banishing charm at it. The rapier shot forward and lodged itself in Harry's calf.

"Bad form old man!"

"Hello, evil…" Voldemort reminded him. He hit Harry with a few more wandless banishing spells, causing him to drop his weapons. Voldemort moved in towards his downed opponent.

"I promised you one honorable duel, not three. I may kill you with my hands, but I am always a wizard." He said as he slipped his dagger in between Harry's ribs. Harry gasped as he felt his heart beat against the cold steel. Voldemort turned to walk away as Harry pulled the knife from his breast. He focused his magic towards his chest, hoping for just a few more moments.

Harry stood, and tackled the older man to the ground. He placed his hands around the Dark Lord's neck and held on for all he was worth. He was hit with a variety of painful curses from Voldemort's hands, but stubbornly clung on. After two minutes, Voldemort stopped struggling, having used up his available strength.

Harry's magic had slowed the blood and healed some of the damage, but he was still in a bad way. Harry kept his choking the Dark Lord for what seemed like forever. When he finally released his neck after nearly fifteen minutes, Voldemort gasped for breath and his eyes opened. Harry immediately clamped back down and banged his head against the floor a few times. Eventually he passed out from blood loss and the spell damage.

* * *

Harry woke up to see his favorite mortal enemy sitting beside his bed.

"You have a very strong grip." Voldemort said, "Though I've discovered that asphyxiation and anoxia give one very painful headaches when you recover."

"What went wrong this time?" Was Harry's groggy response.

"It would appear we were both wrong."

"I guessed that smartass. I meant have you figured out how we are going to solve it now? I thought I finally had you. You literally should have died by my hands. My bare hands."

"The only thing I can think of is that we are still not equal."

"That makes more sense than my theory."

"What were you thinking?"

"What if there was a third party in the prophecy? What if there is some "other" who is supposed to finish this? We can't kill each other, we can't be killed by anyone else, and there is one other who has to kill one of us."

"No, if that were true there would be some way of identifying them."

"If you say so. So how are we not equal?"

"Have you ever considered building an army of loyal followers?"

"No, I am a pretty private person. It isn't my style really."

"Too bad, you are going to need one hundred thirty nine faithful minions and five disloyal spies. Gather them quickly."

"Wait, five disloyal spies? You know who they are?"

"With the exception of Severus, none of them are competent at occlumancy. I'm being spied on by Dumbledore, the Ministry, the French Ministry, the Unspeakables, and the Hufflepuffs."

"Why are the Hufflepuffs spying on you?"

"Are you kidding? Those guys are scary devoted to each other. They are the grunt workers of the wizarding world but they stick together. Apparently there was a muggle born Hufflepuff a ways back who introduced something called "unions" to the others. Since then… No one messes with them. They are spying to make sure I buy my supplies from the right people."

"Well, I've got a few rules obsessed fan boys I'm certain are reporting to Dumbledore on me. I know a French Veela who might help, and a couple aurors. I have no clue how to get someone in the Unspeakables. Say, do you mind if I turn Steve Clark to my side? He'll cover being the Hufflepuff spy and your spy."

"And be your spy in my camp… Take him, I've been meaning to give him a promotion anyway since you told me he managed to avoid my little initiation treats…"

"Great, he's not a bad guy. So how about the rest of them? I can't exactly return to the wizarding world and tell them you told me to recruit an army. Have any tips for me?"

"I might have a few ideas. Have you ever read a story by O Henry called The Ransom of Read Chief…"

* * *

Later the next day a group of death eaters portkeyed into Hogsmeade and caused havoc as they approached Hogwarts. They didn't kill anyone or cause serious injuries, just raised a big ruckus. They dropped a stunned and bound Harry Potter at the gates before shooting up a Dark Mark and apperating away. There was a note pinned to Harry's chest.

"_Dumbledore, _

_I'm through playing with your golden boy. If you think I would fall for that worthless prophecy you tried to trick him with, you are wrong. I see past your schemes old man. Take your pathetic toy back, I don't want him. Sure it was amusing to watch him constantly avoid death, but it got old fast. If you want him dead you are going to have to do it yourself. _

_Voldemort" _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; As seen on TV. Not sold in stores. Do not taunt Happy Fun Ball. Do not attempt to stop chainsaw with hands or genitals. Caution, coffee may be hot. Contents may settle in shipping, packaged by weight not volume.

* * *

September first found Harry on platform 9 ¾ with everyone else headed to Hogwarts. He waved to a few friends, shook a few babies, kissed a few hands, did all the usual good guy things basically. Unlike many he was not struggling with luggage or trying to escape from overeager parents. He was just basking in the feeling of being a free man, no longer hunted. He boarded the train and headed to his usual compartment where he found Neville and Luna. 

"Hey guys, long time no see." He greeted them.

"Hello Harry, I hope you were able to enjoy the polyjuice." Luna smiled.

"Hey mate. You'll never guess what I got for my birthday!"

"An urn of Bellatrix Lestrange's ashes? It seemed to be a popular gift this year. Yes Luna, your's was by far the most pleasant vial of polyjuice I drank this summer."

"Do you know who gave them to us?" Neville was on the trail of a mystery! Hopefully he wouldn't get himself killed like the trio always almost did.

"Sure, a man named Lord Oliver Dammot was behind it all. As much as I am sure we are both glad she's gone, don't write to him. He is a bit… temperamental. I'm sure he knows how much you care."

"But he's done so much."

"You have no idea how much he's done. Trust me, let him be."

"If you say so, but if you see him again let him know we're grateful. Did I tell you about my new wand?"

"No, how is that working out for you?"

"I love it. Magic is easier for me now and I just know my grades will improve."

"That's great Nev, would you like to join my army of evil and bring chaos and destruction to the land?"

"Oh! I would! Can I join your army?" Luna was practically bouncing in her seat but Neville just looked at him funny.

"No I don't think I will. Thanks for the offer though."

"Of course you can Luna, every powerful wizard plotting a coup needs an insane henchwoman. Voldemort had Bellatrix, Dumbledore has McGonagall, and you shall be mine! Mua-ha-ha-ha!" Harry enjoyed a good evil laugh now and then.

"Mate, have you gone round the twist? McGonagall isn't insane or evil. And since when were you building an army to take over?"

"Voldemort says he won't fight me anymore unless I have an army. He got bored." He sounded like a lost six year old, instead of a sixth year who lost his mind.

"And this is a bad thing how?" Neville looked puzzled.

"I'll get lonely."

"We're going to have a long talk with Madam Pomphrey when we get to Hogwarts. One of us is insane."

"Don't worry Harry, you're just as sane as I am." Luna patted his knee.

"We're your friends Neville, we'll help you get through this somehow. Your secret is safe with us." Harry pledged.

"I'm going to go find Dean and Seamus. I'll talk to you later." Neville backed through the door slowly.

"So how was your summer Luna?"

"I guess it wasn't as interesting as yours. I didn't fight any dark lords, but then again none of them wanted to fight me either."

"Did you have a good time hunting snorkacks?"

"No, the Swedish government didn't approve our expedition license so we never left."

"Too bad. Well there is always next year." Harry lay across the seat and took a nap, his head resting on Luna's lap.

* * *

"Harry James Potter! What do you think you are doing?" Hermione's shrill voice woke him later. 

"I thought I was enjoying a nap. Was I wrong?"

"You shouldn't be sleeping on Luna. It's inappropriate."

"She's soft. Did you mind Luna?"

"No Harry, you're welcome to sleep with me anytime." She peered over her copy of the quibbler.

"See, everything's good here. Now if that's all, I'll go back to sleep."

"You can't just disappear all summer and then show up wanting a nap!" Hermione was slightly peeved.

"But it was a busy summer! If Voldemort wasn't trying to kill me Dumbledore was trying to put me back with my relatives. If I wasn't fighting for my life I was running for it."

"You shouldn't have been running in the first place."

"The Headmaster has no influence outside of my schooling. He had no business telling me where to go. So how was your summer Hermione? Did you enjoy France?"

"It was great until someone impersonating Dumbledore collected my hair to track you down. I didn't even know you were missing! And then the Death Eaters were tracking you thanks to me. I was so worried and no owls would take letters to you." She was near tears before Harry put an arm around her shoulder.

"Would it help you if I told you antique shops reminded me of my ill spent youth? I once met a beautiful young woman at one in Calais. You giving that hair helped more than you know."

"It was you! Why would you need to track yourself?"

"I didn't. I used it in a polyjuice potion. It was a perfect way to escape both the order and death eaters. Thanks for your help."

"So I gave you a hair to find you and you used it to avoid being found?"

"It worked. And Dumbledore was so busy chasing non-existent death eaters that he never noticed that people who shouldn't have been there suddenly appeared when I disappeared."

"You could have been hurt or killed!"

"I was, several times. I saw Voldemort more this summer than most of his senior death eaters ever have. I've also had more broken bones and other injuries than the my Hogwarts career so far combined."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll show you my two newer scars later. I got stabbed with a great bloody dagger and got hit with a killing curse again. Not to mention I lost a couple toes and broke both my arms and legs multiple times."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione hugged him and cried a few tears. Luna just smiled at him and patted his head.

"Don't worry I am perfectly safe now. Everything is alright."

"How could it all be alright? Voldemort is trying to kill you."

"Not anymore. He said he wasn't going to kill me unless I built my own army first. He thinks we both need swarms of minions and fight some epic battle that people will write about obsessively later. I think he might be a little off kilter."

"He said he was just going to stop attacking?"

"Yes, at least until I've got enough of my own troops to make things fair."

"But that's crazy!"

"You thought Voldemort was sane? Say, do you think your parents would let me borrow their car? How far is it from your house to Little Hangleton?"

"Why would you need my parent's car?"

"I haven't tried to run him over yet. I'm trying to find out how to kill him. I tried magic. I tried poison in his food. I tried sword fighting. I even tried choking him to death with my bare hands. But I haven't tried hitting him with a car."

"No you may not commit vehicular manslaughter with my parent's car!"

"But Hermione, you can't spell manslaughter without laughter."

"Stop pretending to be insane, it isn't working." Luna advised him.

"You were just pretending? How could you joke about that kind of thing?"

"Well I'm not particularly attached to my sanity, so losing it wouldn't bother me too much. Voldemort has tortured me enough this summer that I have a whole new meaning for the word pain. There are things out there worse than the cruciartus curse, so joking about injuries and near death experiences aren't so bad. So what are you taking this term?"

"Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions, and Herbology. I wanted to take more but seven was the limit. What are you taking?"

"Runes, Arithmancy, and Charms. I wanted to take less but that was the limit."

"You're only taking three NEWT courses? You never even took Runes or Arithmancy. What about DADA, Potions and Transfiguration? I thought you wanted to be an Auror."

"I figured it was time to enjoy being sixteen. Since Voldemort isn't going to be hunting me anymore, I won't be going after an Auror's job. Besides, they work for the ministry and that is something I won't do."

"You can't just laze around all day and play Quidditch!"

"You are right, I was banned from doing that. So I guess I'll have to find a new hobby. Maybe I'll have time for a girlfriend. Pity Ginny has moved on, she was kind of cute last I saw her."

"What's wrong with you Harry? You need to wake up!"

"You already did that for me, remember? So is Professor Vector any good? I've only ever seen her in the Great Hall for meals."

"You can't take the NEWT course if you didn't get an O on the OWL!"

"Great so we won't be slowed down by those who can't handle it. What about the Runes professor?"

"You can't take those bloody classes!"

"You seriously need to relax Hermione. Would you like to take a nap? You can use my lap or Luna's. Or I could give you a massage. I've been practicing in between fighting Voldemort and annoying Dumbledore's friends."

Harry didn't even wait for a response. He simply plopped onto the seat next to her and began trailing his fingers up and down her back. When she leaned into the gentle touch he started kneading her shoulders and rubbing her neck. Through intimate knowledge of her form and body he was able to give her exactly what she needed. Before long she was laying in his lap while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm still going to be mad at you later. But for now you can keep doing that."

"You need to learn to let this anger go Hermione. It isn't healthy to carry so much stress around with you. It can hurt your mind and your body. I should know."

"You've changed."

"Everyone changes. Life is about change and how we deal with it. If I stayed the same while the world grew around me I would die."

"You look good at that, will you have time for me later?" Luna asked.

"I can use one hand, hop on over here." Luna did so and soon she too felt the power of Harry's magic fingers.

* * *

Two days into the term, Hermione caught Luna as she was leaving Charms class. She quickly grabbed the younger girl and pulled her into a passionate embrace before snogging her deeply. The next day, Luna found Hermione coming out of Transfiguration. The scene was repeated before Luna disappeared around a corner.

* * *

A week later both girls received an envelope containing several pictures and a note stating the sender knew of their forbidden love. Hermione paled and hid her pictures immediately, while Luna stood and made her way across the room to join the Gryffindors for breakfast. 

"Harry, if you wanted to kiss Hermione you should have just done it. There was no need to get me involved. And she didn't need to be involved in us kissing."

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Why these photos of course. They clearly show you kissing me and Hermione." Luna dropped a few onto the table, one of which Ron snapped up."

Harry looked at them for a second, "Why Hermione, I didn't know you played cricket for the other team."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh Harry stop. It's obviously you in those photos."

"No, I am pretty sure that is Hermione and you, Luna." Ron said with a glint in his eye.

"I can prove it!" Luna exclaimed.

"I'd love to see it." Harry replied.

"Watch closely." Luna grabbed Hermione and pulled her out of her chair before snogging her. She passed the shocked Hermione to Harry. "There now you kiss her."

"If it will make you feel better." Harry embraced her and gave her a nice kiss.

"See, it's all in the hands. Look, "Hermione's" hands are in the same positions in this photo. And in this one mine are that way."

"Oh thank goodness! You're right Luna, this is definitely the same person in these two photos. Harry, I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you. I thought I was going crazy."

"You're welcome to try both and see which you prefer. And what's the matter? Did you like the kiss just a little too much?"

"That's not the point!"

"She's right! I can seduce Hermione on my own. I don't need your help." Luna gave him a glare.

"Wha-wha-what?" Hermione stuttered, turning to Luna.

"Well you are a good kisser." She replied dreamily.

"Oh you two will make such a nice couple. I'll step aside if you want Luna, a gentleman always let's the lady go first."

"No, that's okay, I can share. You aren't a bad kisser either."

"Nobody is sharing anything!" Hermione cried as she left the table, leaving half her books behind in her haste.

"What was that all about, why all the snogging?" Ron looked to his best mate for some explanations.

"Luna and I are just brushing up on our Shakespeare. He was a muggle playwright. I think I've found a new hobby." Harry said as he loaded more eggs onto his plate.

"So these muggle plays involve kissing your friend in the Great Hall?"

"One of them does. Were you feeling left out? I'm sure we could find someone around here since Hermione has already left."

"No, I'm not much for theatre stuff. What was the name of the play?"

"The Taming of the Shrew."

* * *

_Lord Oliver Dammot, _

_Sir, I regret to inform you that I appear to be having problems with recruiting at this Time. I've had a few accept my offers to join with me, but for the most part it seems my methods are ineffective. A few Turned me down outright. I am having trouble maintaining my cover as merely a student. It seems the reduced course load I undertook in an endeavor to have Time for this has only ensured I am watched more closely. _

_Perhaps if there were more hours in a day I could both actively recruit and avoid suspicion, but for the moment my Time is limited when I am out of the side of my guards. Can you make any suggestions to help me find more Time? _

_This would help the both of us accomplish our goals in a Timely manner. The tides of this conflict are Turning I feel. Now is the Time for action. I hope to see you in Time for Halloween. If things Turn out right I will be ready to see you then. _

_Oh well, it is Time for me to go. I guess I will Turn in. _

_Yours truly, _

_Jerry "A-Hater" Stomp. _

* * *

_Jerry "A-Hater" Stomp _

_It's called subtlety. Learn it. And for heaven's sake don't beg, it is beneath you. The usual password with help you with your search. _

_Lord Oliver Dammot. _

* * *

Harry grinned as he read the letter. He hissed "_Finite Parselis_" in parseltongue and watched as the seemingly useless piece of parchment was un-transfigured into a golden necklace containing an hourglass. He couldn't believe that Voldemort had actually given him a Time Turner! The old man must be getting desperate to attack something without being foiled.

* * *

This chapter was a bit fluffy, but I needed a segue back to Hogwarts so I brought my tradmark insanity back out to play. Some people have left me reviews and comments that they liked the H/Hr and H/L moments back when we played with the polyjuice (Harry just knowing where Hermione was or the acceptance between Harry and Luna... ) I didn't originally plan for any shipping on Harry's part in this fic, it was to be more HvsV oriented. If people want, I can extend the story a bit and add a bit more fluff, though it won't really matter. Let me know if you want H/Hr H/L Hr/L or H/multi. I'm a review whore, just tell me what you want and I will right it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; Pick your favorite disclaimer so far and copy-paste it here.

A/N; The people have spoken! And they tell me I should try to find some way to make either Hr/L or H/Hr/L work. I guess that means Luna is a popular girl, and people like fem-slash. I don't know why, but they do apparently.

* * *

Ron found Harry in the library the next day. He marched up to him and belted him across the jaw.

"The first one is free mate, care to tell me why I shouldn't put you in the ground?" Harry growled out.

"I thought "The Taming of the Shrew" sounded like a good idea to calm Hermione down, so I read it. I was hoping to find out your plan, but guess what I found?" Ron was red in the face but managed to keep his voice low enough to attract Madam Pince's glare.

"Why don't you tell me? I think assumptions are a bad thing right now. Sit down and tell me about it."

"I read that boring piece of crap only to find you weren't after Hermione at all. The Taming of the Shrew is all about getting the bossy older girl out of the way so you can make a pass at the younger sister you aren't allowed to have!"

"Is it? Wow, I never knew that. Sorry to worry you mate, but no I am not about to jump your younger sister. Tell her she is free to jump me if she wants though."

"But the play…"

"I didn't know, I never read it either! I just thought like you that Taming our Shrew sounded like a good idea. Honestly I thought you'd be more upset that I snogged Hermione at least twice."

"At least twice? No, Hermione isn't for me, feel free. I have my eye on Hannah Abbot."

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, they can only prove twice so that is all I will admit to. I've got a book that might help you, all sorts of interesting spells and tips. It's always the quiet ones you need to be careful about."

"What sorts of spells besides the obvious preventative measures?"

"A lot of different types. One of my favorites is for making your lips tingle when you kiss someone. It's also good to use on your hands before giving a massage, the girls can't resist it."

"Like you have much experience with that."

"It made a certain bookworm purr like a cat and become putty in my hands. If it can accomplish that, it can do anything. I'll have to teach it to Luna."

"Do you think she was serious about seducing Hermione?"

"I don't know, but I think it would be fun to watch. Can you imagine Hermione talking about chasing all sort of mythological creatures around the world?"

"No, that will probably backfire; Luna would be a study obsessed bookworm within a week."

"Not if I teach her… I know Hermione's body better than she does."

"Care to put money on that?"

"Sure, a galleon says Luna will have Hermione wrapped around her little finger by Halloween."

"You're on! Aside from there being no way she could pull that off, Hermione doesn't fancy girls."

"Does she fancy blokes? You'd think in five years we'd have heard her sigh over someone other than Lockheart… Besides, when I was impersonating Luna she seemed to enjoy it."

"You do have a point I guess. And she was rather flustered in the Great Hall…"

"Maybe she's just never honestly considered it. It sounds like something that could happen."

"Are you saying you have considered it?"

"Of course, there was a time I said to myself "Hey, maybe I'm bent as a three galleon coin." But then I looked around and realized I wasn't. If I never considered it, it wouldn't be so obvious it wasn't for me."

"What?" Ron squeaked a bit.

"Yeah, do yourself a favor and look at Seamus after he grabs a shower. Supposedly he's a pretty attractive bloke, wrapped in a towel he should be better. Ask yourself if you see anything you like, and just be honest. Hermione is great for solid factual information, but she can't do the emotional stuff like being honest with herself."

* * *

Hermione still shot Harry death glares when he entered Runes or Arithmancy, but he suspected it was for different reasons now. He decided it was time to make some peace so he grabbed her after runes one day.

"Are you still mad about the kiss or are you upset about me getting into the class? We need to put this behind us."

"I'm upset at you for a lot of reasons Harry Potter." She said tersely.

"Then let's talk about them. I miss my friend Hermione, and she's still using one name too many for casual conversation."

"I'm upset because you just vanish all summer, get into all kinds of trouble, and then come back as if nothing happened. I'm upset that you got into classes you shouldn't be able to. I am upset that you aren't taking your studies seriously. And I am just a little upset that you tricked me."

"Hermione, my friend, come here." Harry wrapped his arms around her in a light hug. "I am acting like nothing happened over the summer because it was both the best and worst summer of my life. I finally got free of my relatives and instead get stuck with Voldemort torturing or killing me every week. After all that, I just want to go back to a normal life. Is it wrong that I don't want to talk about it or feel no remorse for running off? If so I am sorry for upsetting you but I had to do it."

"Why, and what about the other stuff?"

"I had to fight Voldemort because I am the only one who can. That's what the prophecy said. If I want to live a normal life, I have to kill him. If he wants to win he has to kill me. It's him or me."

"So why aren't you taking your studies more seriously then? Don't you want to live?"

"Of course I want to live! But I'll never become an Auror. I got into Runes and Arithmancy the same way you did, a lot of hard work. I took my OWL tests at the ministry with people who were home schooled so I could get in. I also took NEWT tests in Defense and Potions. I'm paying more attention than I ever did to my studies, but I am doing most of them on my own so I won't be limited to what we find in the classes. What did you study in Transfiguration last class?"

"We conjured black buttons."

Harry conjured an old fashioned royal navy dress coat, complete with shiny brass buttons. "Am I not paying attention to my studies? And I am sorry I tricked you with that kiss. It was supposed to be a slight practical joke. I promise you that except when I looked like Dumbledore over the summer, I've never tricked you like that any other times."

"How could you have though? When you kissed me as Luna, you weren't wearing glasses. How could you see?"

"Who said I needed glasses to see?"

"You've worn glasses as long as I've known you. You've always worn that same pair of glasses."

"Here, look through my glasses." He handed them to her.

Hermione did as he asked and a look of shock came over her face. "They're perfectly clear! Why wear them if you don't need to? Why the deception?"

"Deception is the point! As far back as I could remember; I've dealt with one bully or another. Usually my relatives. When you wear glasses the first thing a bully does is to take them from you. Voldemort and the Death Eaters are just bigger bullies. If I lost my glasses in a fight, what would happen?"

"They'd think you were blind."

"And when they underestimate me I can overpower them. Let me teach you an invaluable lesson right now. Never assume someone is helpless. Never assume you know how much they can do. For example, I am a sixth year Hogwarts student. What have I not learned yet?"

"As soon as I say something, you're going to do it aren't you?"

"If I can. The point is you don't know what I can and can't do. No one really knows my limits, not even Voldemort."

"Are you saying you held back when fighting him this summer?"

"No, I am saying I didn't use everything I had. I fought Death Eaters ten times this summer and Voldemort three. In that time, I only repeated three of my tactics when Voldemort could see. When I fight him again, he will expect me to use them to my advantage like I did before. But what about the tactics he never saw? What was I hiding in reserve?"

"What tactics is he expecting?"

"I like to start a duel by conjuring and animating a lot of small objects to jump in the way of curses. I like to get the floor slippery to take away his sure footing. And when things get really desperate I will try to get close enough to touch. Voldemort like to stay still and use a lot of strong defensive spells while using high powered Dark Arts to attack. When he gets desperate, he uses a pattern of three cruciartus curses followed by a killing curse. If you take his wand, he wandlessly casts a lot of explosion and banishing charms."

"You've taken his wand?"

"Once, I beat him that time but he wouldn't stay dead! I broke most of his bones, had him bound and killed him, he woke up only a few minutes later. I killed him again and he just got back up."

"How could that happen?" Hermione was horrified.

"It's the prophecy, I killed him four times and poisoned him twice. He just keeps getting up. He killed me three times, and I don't know if I've been poisoned."

"He killed you?" She had tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"He hit me with a killing curse when I was a baby, he used another on me on my birthday, and he put a dagger into my heart a week before term started. Yes I should probably be dead. But then again so should he."

"What did you do to him?"

"Three killing curses and I choked him at least twenty minutes. That's assuming the other injuries I gave him shouldn't have killed him."

"And you wanted to hit him with my parent's car why?"

"It's something I haven't done. I'm running out of ways to kill him. Most people die without air, or when hit with a killing curse, or when ingesting basilisk venom, or when their ribs puncture their lungs, or when their neck breaks."

"What does Dumbledore think?"

"Dumbledore thinks Love is what I need. He says Voldemort can't understand love just like he thinks it was my mother's love that saved me when I was a baby."

"Is that why you kissed me, or hugged me, or gave me that nice massage?" She sounded almost heartbroken.

"No, it wasn't an attempt to kill Voldemort. You're way to tense, I did that to help loosen you up. If you want, I would be happy to help you whenever you need it."

"I did feel better. After the hug and massage anyway. The kisses confused and frustrated me."

"I'm sorry, I never knew Luna wanted to seduce you. Like I said, it was meant to be a joke."

"If I wanted a back rub after a bad day, would you give me one?" She asked shyly.

"Of course. If you'd like I could even teach Luna the spell to make things tingly." He teased her.

She punched his shoulder and they laughed, things back to a more normal state of affairs.

* * *

"Harry, could I talk to you for a second?" Seamus asked Harry as he was leaving dinner.

"Sure thing mate, what do you need?" He replied.

"You know Ron better than the rest of us, have you noticed anything odd about him lately? Me and Dean reckon there is something funny about his behavior lately."

"No, what do you mean? Is there something wrong?"

"Well as long as we've been at Hogwarts he's been your friend more than anyone else in the dorm. We're alright with that, he's a good guy and he's considerate of us if we're sleeping, but for the most part he ignores us. Lately, that has changed. I could swear I caught him staring at me after I left the shower this morning. When I noticed he just looked away and blushed. Dean tells me he was looking over when they both were in the loo the other day."

"Ok I can admit that's a bit odd, but why ask me about it?"

"Do you reckon he's bent? We don't want to confront him about it unless we're sure, but both Dean and I fancy a bit of skirt."

"Ah, I see what you mean. As far as I know, your virtue is still safe in the dorm. Last I heard he was trying to work up the old Gryffindor courage to ask Hannah Abbot out."

"Well then get the boy a bottle of fire whiskey and send him into battle, his pent up urges are creeping the rest of us out. Look I'll even chip in for my share!" Seamus passed over a pair of galleons. "And one from Dean too."

"I'll see what I can do." Harry promised as they split up.

* * *

Harry reluctantly approached the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. He had been summoned there after his charms lesson. He had a feeling he knew why and didn't expect to enjoy this. He said the password and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in Harry," he heard from within the office.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Harry kept it neutral as if he had no clue why he was summoned.

"Harry, I want to talk with you about some of your recent choices. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"Which ones sir? No thank you, but if you have any of those gummy orange slices they would be delightful." Seeing the headmaster give a slight shake of his head, Harry conjured a bowl full of the candy.

"I was surprised when I opened today's paper. Would you care to guess why?"

"I don't take the paper sir, Hermione does and she sometimes reads the interesting bits. I don't recall her getting one this morning though."

"Well then she missed something quite interesting. Harry, let's stop dancing around. Why did you take out a full page advertisement in this morning's prophet?"

"I felt the need to tell something to a large number of people. I actually took out multiple advertisements which one did you want to talk to me about?"

"I must have missed the others then. I am wondering why you want to recruit a private army and how you hoped to accomplish anything so publicly."

"Well if I am going to kill Voldemort I am going to need help. The Order answers to you, the ministry answers to Fudge. And the Death Eaters answer to Voldemort. So I need my own group."

"Let's put aside why you want an army for a second and focus on your methods. Having built one of those groups myself I can tell you from experience that you can't just advertise like you did. People don't like being called "minions" nor do they want to join "an army of evil hell-bent on the destruction of the modern world"." Dumbledore told him condescendingly.

"All of my minions so far tell me they like my straightforward approach and appreciate me not deceiving them on what they are getting into. Except my Insane Henchwoman, who prefers that as her title." Harry replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you are seeking the destruction of Voldemort, why claim to be evil or hell-bent on the destruction of the modern world?"

"Well according to our laws, vigilantism is illegal. Society often calls law breakers evil. The modern world is one of fear and servitude to one of those three groups I've mentioned, or to the Hufflepuffs but we'll talk about them later. I seek to end the fear of Voldemort and reliance on the ministry. With the two of them gone, people won't need to hide behind your banner either. Hence I seek the abolition and destruction of the current wizarding world. Inevitably in our struggle some good people will be lost. I thought hell bent sounded like better PR than hell bound."

"That isn't the way to put it if you want people to help you. Also it is very unwise to announce where you have spies. I am sure Voldemort, the Ministry, and Hufflepuff House are not amused."

"I'm still working to get a spy in the Order, but I won't ask my friends to divide their loyalties like that. It's damn near impossible to get a spy in the unspeakables apparently, no one I've talked to were interested."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "While I am sure that is true and your friends thank you, it isn't the way to win a war. May I ask why you think Hufflepuff house is a force in this war? That is twice they have come up in this conversation."

"Even Voldemort is afraid of annoying them. I'm just making sure I don't mysteriously drown in the bath one day. I'd tell you the truth about our meek and quiet house, but I don't know where else Headmaster Dippet up there has portraits." Harry pointed to the former headmaster who suddenly stopped pretending to be asleep. Dippet made a rude hand gesture and left the frame.

Phineas Nigellus Black looked down at him. "He's not the only one up here. Best keep it under your hat still."

* * *

When Harry left the Headmaster's office, two figures took notice. They stood in an alcove at the end of the hall. One of them made to draw his wand.

"He knows too much," the first said. The other put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Not yet, you wouldn't succeed. When he has eliminated the Dark Lord, then you can have him." The second whispered.

"The boss won't be happy."

"Sprout would be worse if I let you kill yourself."

* * *

Harry and friends sat down for a quiet dinner when a lone falcon swooped into the great hall. The strange bird dove low over the Gryffindor table and dropped a smoking black letter in front of Harry. Everyone else cringed and recoiled in horror.

"Ok, what is it that I don't understand this time?" Harry asked Ron.

"Mate, a black letter means a death threat, and only Howlers smoke like that. Basically this means someone wants not only to threaten you but let the rest of us know why."

"Oh, so I should probably open it before it explodes then?" Harry picked up the envelope and broke the seal.

The enchanted letter unfolded itself and a voice that haunted the nightmares of some older members of the faculty spoke in a cold threatening manner. "POTTER! THAT WAS THE MOST UN-SUBTLE THING I HAVE EVER READ! I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF I DON'T SEE YOU ACTING WITH SOME COMMON SENSE SOON I WILL COME TO THAT SCHOOL AND KILL YOU IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS. I WILL BE SURE TO KILL YOU SLOWLY… BUILD YOUR ARMY THEN COME FIND ME, WE NEED TO FINISH THIS!" the letter seemed to calm down a bit before closing, "Steve, this is the sort of thing I should not have to read in the morning paper. Don't fail me again." The letter exploded in green sparks and a small dark mark hung over Harry's plate.

Harry looked across the Hall. "Don't worry Steve, I'll make sure to give you my research notes before you go. Hopefully he will find something interesting and won't torture you."

Harry was the only one who finished dinner that night. Everyone else was too shocked or horrified to eat. The Dark Lord did not send death threats personally. They were a popular tactic from the Death Eaters as a whole, but Voldemort didn't do it himself. Dumbledore nearly fainted when he realized Harry knew the other student was spying on him and didn't care. He never even knew the quiet Hufflepuff was a death eater, and he and Harry had never been close that he knew of. There were clearly forces at work in his school that Voldemort didn't know about.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; I hate Microsoft Word and its tendency to crash just as you are about to hit that save button. JKR owns Harry Potter, I own a large amount of hate.

* * *

Harry walked up the drive towards the Burrow, glad that his time turner allowed him to make extracurricular field trips without being too obvious. Currently he was sitting next to Ron and Neville in Charms, an airtight alibi if ever there was one. Harry rang the bell and waited for Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, it is good to see you dear. Come in and tell me why you're here." The large woman almost dragged him inside before plunking him at the table and bustling over for a pot of tea.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley. I would have come visit over the summer but Voldedore kept me pretty busy. Dumblemort too come to think of it." Harry relaxed and wondered if she would catch his bastardization of their names.

"That's alright dear, you're always welcome here and we're just happy to see you safe and healthy. So why are you here on a school day?"

"To be honest, I snuck out because I needed to learn something and no one at the castle was willing to teach me."

"What do you need? I can't promise you without knowing but I don't think there is too much I wouldn't be willing to teach you."

"I just wanted to know how to make a Howler. I know you can make them."

"Is that all? I don't see why they wouldn't teach you that. All you need to do is charm a parchment with the "Votalis Libre" charm, and then dictate the letter so it can hear your voice."

"Thank you. Someone sent me one yesterday at dinner and called me out in front of the whole school, I just wanted to return the favor."

"Harry, you shouldn't use Howlers for a simple shouting match with another student. Aside from being rude it would disrupt meals if it were delivered in the Great Hall."

"No this wasn't a student, nor is it a simple shouting match. By the way, I know a death threat come in black envelopes, but are they just black or is there another spell?"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. "I don't know, that not something the Weasley family has ever done, nor the Prewitt family."

"I guess I'll just make it black and hope he gets the point." Harry said. "Votalis Libre! Voldemort, you ugly snake faced git, if you want to mess with me, come get some! Don't you even think about coming to Hogwarts unless you are ready for an all out war. I will personally kill each and every one of your pathetic little minions and make you beg for mercy before the entire wizarding world. And what were you thinking outing my spy like that in front of the entire school? I need my spies to be secret if they are to be effective! Don't make me come up there and teach you some manners they should have beat into you at that orphanage!" Harry folded the now smoking letter and stuffed it into a conjured black envelope before sealing it with a touch of magic.

"Harry, you can't say that sort of thing. You-know-who will kill you for that sort of disrespect! I don't want to lose my other son." Mrs. Weasley looked horrified.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I can take him. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Harry strolled up to Ron and Ginny at lunch. He placed a wrapped parcel on the table.

"Hey guys, your mum asked me to bring you fudge." Harry said as he sat down.

"When did you see mum?" Ron asked, reaching for the package of confections.

"Just now of course, she taught me how to make a Howler."

"Harry, you didn't! Did you?" Ginny was aghast.

"Of course I did, no one threatens me with a slow death. I even told Hedwig to wait until he was surrounded by his death eaters."

Hermione rushed into the Great Hall with Luna hot on her heels. She rushed up to Harry and dropped herself in his lap before giving him a lasting kiss.

"I'm sorry Luna. I can't go out with you. I am already dating Harry. And please don't take offense, but I am not bisexual." Hermione told the blonde.

"Do I get a say in this?" Harry asked.

"NO!" Both women were quick to tell him.

"Alright then. Sorry Luna, but apparently I am a one woman man and fidelity means a lot to me."

"Oh poo. Well Hermione, if you ever decide you are curious, you know where to find me." Luna was disappointed.

"She would have to decide she hated me first. I am an orgy all by myself." Harry blatantly abused his metamorph powers for a moment as he licked his eyebrows. Hermione shuddered against him in a delighted way while Luna looked very thoughtful.

"How did you do that Harry? I know your tongue isn't that long normally." Ginny asked. Then she went red when she realized that sounded like a claim to personal knowledge of his tongue.

"I did it the same way I managed to impersonate Luna and Hermione."

"How could polyjuice give you a longer tongue?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't used polyjuice in months. I'm not going to tell you, but I am sure a group of brilliant ladies like yourselves could figure it out."

"You're no fun." Luna pouted.

"Oh you want fun? Then the first girl to come to me with a correct answer will win a massage whenever they want it. No guessing, you need to give me a good argument too."

"One of your tingly massages?" Luna asked gleefully.

"I'd have to ask my girlfriend for permission first, so maybe."

"You all enjoy your lunch. I'm going to the library to win me time with those magic fingers." Luna skipped out the doors.

"What makes your massages so great? What's your secret mate?" Ron started digging for some juicy intel on the fairer sex.

"Did you read that book I gave you?" Harry asked him.

"No, how can a book give you "magic fingers" that girls are fighting over?"

"When you've memorized every spell in that book and read it thoroughly, I'll teach you the secret. Until then I've got some questions for the witch on my lap."

"Ask away Harry." Hermione moved from his lap to the seat next to him.

"Are you or anyone in your family naturists or nudists?"

"No, why?"

"Are you an exhibitionist?"

"No." Hermione sounded confused.

"Are you suddenly going to turn into a randy sex kitten if we date?"

"I doubt it."

"Any weird fetishes I need to know about?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Do you secretly want to make love in the library?"

Hermione blushed.

"Ok, you don't have to answer that. I'm just checking that you're the same quiet, brilliant, and slightly bossy young witch I've known for the past five years. I've got no problems dating you so long as you'll have me. Feel free to drag me into a broom cupboard or whatever you need."

"You can't just say "ok we'll date"! You're supposed to be romantic and charming. How can you be so calm?"

"Romance and charm are for when we are alone. And if I remember correctly you just marched up and declared to the school that we were dating, I apparently had no input. I'm not too worried though, I doubt you'll rape me or anything."

* * *

"Well if it isn't Potty and his Mudblood girlfriend…" Malfoy sneered. Harry turned and walked over to him.

"Draco… May I call you Draco by the way? Why don't you and I step over here into this cupboard and discuss something for a moment?" Harry's voice was far too cheerful and polite. Harry grabbed his elbow and ushered him into a nearby broom closet, calling over his shoulder, "Wait up for me Hermione, we won't be late for Arithmancy."

"What do you think you're playing at Potter?" Malfoy spat.

Harry changed his eyes and face to that of Voldemort while he grabbed Draco's forearm. He pressed his wand against Draco's dark mark and let the magic punish him. Voldemort's voice came in a whisper. "You are interfering in my plans Draco. No one interferes in my plans. Once the mudblood trusts me, I will kidnap her and use her to lure Potter out of hiding. That little runt always comes running when his friends are in danger."

"Please… Master I didn't know!"

"Of course you didn't know! Do you expect me to blow my plans by letting a worthless runt like you know ahead of time? There are too many spies about." Harry let go of Malfoy's arm and changed his features back to normal before opening the door and returning to escort Hermione to class.

* * *

"Harry, why are the Slytherins suddenly being nice to you and trying to wait on you like house elves?" Ron asked Harry a few days later.

"What do you mean?"

"Well none of them have tried to harass you in days, and earlier I could have sworn I heard Parkinson offer to refill your pumpkin juice when she passed our table."

"I don't know what you're talking about. So tell me how things are going with your attempts to woo Hannah."

"If you say so mate. I still can't get up the nerve to ask her out. I started reading your book and I can see there are certainly some good ideas in there but it won't help me go after her in the first place."

"Hmm, I think I know how to help. Oh, that reminds me… Draco!"

"Yes sir?" Draco hurried over.

"I need a bottle of Fire Whiskey. And not the cheap stuff."

"I'll take care of it."

"No, really how are you doing that?" Ron watched their mortal enemy leave in a hurry.

"I finally spoke a language they understood."

"You speak ferret?"

"No. So I take it you are done staring at Seamus and Dean?"

"Yeah, that's done, I'm not." Ron blushed a little

"They'll be glad to hear it, they told me you were creeping them out so you know. You should have been a bit more discreet."

* * *

Ron came up the room a bit pissed that night with a goofy grin on his face. The room's occupants sat up and took notice for a variety of different reasons.

"So I take it your talk with Hannah went well?" Harry inquired.

"God that girl's got a nice arse!" Ron's grin widened "And she does this thing with her tongue…"

"I think we're getting into the realm of Too Much Information Ron." Dean tried to shut him up.

"Yeah, we're glad you've got a girl, but please don't give us details." Seamus chipped in.

"Alright I'll shut up. So Harry, mate, best bud, brother mine… Where was I going?"

"I honestly have no clue." Harry said.

"Oh yeah now I remember! Harry, what are you going to do about the Dark Tosser?"

"I don't know. I'm not very good at the whole army building business but I can't just kill him. Every time we try to kill each other we just wake back up eventually."

"So you're immortal?"

"Not exactly, he's the only one who can kill me, but I'm the only one who can kill him too."

"Ah, shame you can't just lock him in a cupboard or something. Then you'd never die."

"Ron, you're drunk and an idiot, go to bed." Harry was through with this conversation and closed the curtains around his bed.

* * *

Harry spent most of his time outside of classes in the restricted section of the library, looking for new and inventive ways to rid himself of Voldemort. He knew somewhere deep in his brain that there was a simple answer to his problem, but it refused to come forward. He tore through all the books on circle magic and runic wards. The answer had to be there somewhere. He eventually got so bored he started reading history books.

Eventually he just gave up on finding the solution in the library. He had the knowledge. He knew all the separate parts. All he needed was to put the pieces together. How could something so simple as killing a man be so complicated?

As far as life outside the library went, things were good. Hermione didn't have much use for a boyfriend apparently except to ward off Luna. She gave him the occasional kiss or hug, and he made sure to rub her back and neck before she went to bed every night. Remarkably, the reduced tension made Hermione a much more pleasant person to be around. Without all the built up stress, she was less likely to snap at people or boss them around. Harry found himself praised and thanked by many Gryffindors for the prefect's new attitude.

Suddenly, towards the end of November something clicked in Harry's mind and he had an epiphany. This year, he would give the world a most glorious Christmas present.

* * *

_Voldemort, _

_I'm still working on raising my army. In the meantime I've discovered a fascinating tale that may interest you. I've discovered a way for us to gain ultimate power. _

_In a history book detailing magic in the _ _British Isles__ before the Roman influence, I came across a tale of an execution gone wrong. There was once a Dark Lord who amassed great power and influence. When he was eventually subdued he was deemed too dangerous to live. Using a certain druidic ritual they attempted to execute him. There were unfortunately a number of things wrong and he ended up gaining "power too great to imagine" and he wound up ruling the Isles for many years before he died of old age. _

_Much like the ritual to strip power that enhanced my core, given the nature of the prophecy we could deliberately botch the rituals to achieve similar results. With this power no one will dare stand against either of us when the other is dead. Dumbledore will be as an ant to us. _

_Attached you will find a list of tomes and supplies I will need to properly research the effects detailed in my book. Some of them I know are in your library, others will need to be found. I am going to work on this until we get it right. If my instincts are as good as you said they were concerning ritual and circle magic, this needs to be done on the winter solstice. The longest night of the year is when the powers of darkness are greatest and the added cosmic pull will provide that little extra we will need. _

_The Future Overlord _

_Harry J. Potter _

* * *

_Potter, _

_This is most interesting. My sniveling worm will bring you what we have already acquired. Some of those items have not been made since the time of Merlin, I shall have to send my most talented "negotiators" after them. Expect them in the next two weeks. _

_Your supplies and research materials will be in the Shrieking Shack on the night of the twelfth at nine p.m. You will need to keep me updated on your progress and where the rituals will take place. _

_Voldemort _

* * *

_Voldemort, _

_The ritual will take place in the Chamber of Secrets. The original ritual we are duplicating was unwittingly performed on top of the overlap of two ley-lines that were funneled through the "victim". Hogwarts lies on top of three and I have found the perfect location within the chamber to achieve the proper effect. _

_We will need the assistance of twelve others who will not interfere. If they are to be under the imperius curse, be sure that it will not fail should you momentarily perish or loose concentration. The ritual was performed thirteen celebrants and the victim. I believe that it was this corruption of a perfect arithmantic number on the night most powerfully aligned with darkness that caused the ley-lines to act as they did, in addition to a few other oddities. _

_The Druidic Rune Staff that you sent will not be sufficient. That staff has the runes of justice engraved upon it. We need a staff that will focus the forces of nature, and thus the ley-lines. Include the replacement in the next shipment of supplies. _

_See you in two weeks. _

_Potter _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; Sadly Rowling has better Lawyers than I do and thus I cannot claim to own these characters or locations. The thing which passes for a plot however is a product of my own twisted mind.

A/N; Hey guys, sorry I havent dropped anything new on you lately. I had to move last weekend (I am still a university student and was taking summer courses), and will be moving again on tuesday... I hate my lack of stable housing, but at least I can borrow a friend's computer fori nternet access...

Fortunately, I am moving to something like a writer's paradise for the next month. I am borrowing a friend's cottage in the woods while they are out of the country. Isolation, clean air, nature, and high speed internet... Let's see if I can finish all my current stories before september.

* * *

The insane genius cackled as he sprinkled the dust of a meteorite into the bubbling cauldron. After a week of precisely timed additions and stirs, the potion was in it's last stage. Soon his masterpiece would be completed and his target would rue the day... Or such was the plan. No, his target had no reason to rationally expect an attack in such a manner. His plan must work. It would succeed at all costs!

* * *

Dumbledore was quite happy as he strolled the halls of his beloved school. For the first time in five years, nothing dark and sinister was lurking in his school except for the sixth year Slytherins. There was nothing waiting for him to turn his back before it struck, and the Dark Lord was content to stay quiet and avoid distracting his staff. Or so he thought.

Now to be fair, there still wasn't anything dark and sinister, nor was the Dark Lord being a problem to any of his staff or students, but there was someone waiting for him to turn his back. Harry Potter lurked in one of the omnipresent shadowy niches that Salazar Slytherin had built for his students to plot in, and waited for Dumbledore to be reasonably alone or distracted. With a few waves of his wand and a moment of bone grinding agony there was another Dumbledore stalking the first. As the class bell rang, the hall cleared except for a few students who had a free period. When the real Dumbledore was ambushed by Hermione with questions Harry seized this as his chance.

"That will be quite enough Mr. Potter!" Harry yelled at the Headmaster.

The real Dumbledore recognized his own voice and spun to see what his golden boy was doing now. He wasn't as surprised to hear himself as he should have been perhaps, but then again he was a bit barmy. When he turned he saw himself with an enraged expression bearing down on him.

With a silent flick of his wrist, Harry cast a mass stunning spell at the Headmaster. Fifty bolts of magic spread from his wand and sped towards his victim. The Headmaster was too stunned to avoid being stunned. Someone impersonating him had attacked him in his own school and he had no clue it was coming! How? These were the questions that occupied him before he collapsed to the floor. Harry cast a few enervating spells at the innocent bystanders before collecting his victim and floating him back to the Headmaster's office, the password to which he had stolen from Filch's mind earlier.

Harry chained the Headmaster into his chair and force fed him two potions. One was a dose of his greatest creation, a potion to destroy mental barriers and prevented occlumancy from renewing them. The other was a dose of veritaserum he had stolen from Snape's stores when he was looking for ingredients. Harry had decided he was going to steal some information from the Headmaster that he wouldn't normally be forthcoming with. The veritaserum was going to be a diversion while he ripped the true target from the old man's mind with legimancy. Once the potions were administered, Harry cast an anti-magic ward around him to prevent the Headmaster from escaping before he revived his prisoner.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Headmaster. We're going to have a talk you and I, and I am going to get the answers you have denied me for so long. Let's start with you telling me your name and when you were born."

" I am Albus Percival Barnibas Wulfric Dumbledore, born December thirteenth in the year eighteen thirty seven."

"Why do people think your name is Brian instead of Barnibas?"

"I was nicknamed Barny in my youth, and then people began making the Barny/Barmy comparison much like Miss Lovegood faces. Instead I told everyone my middle name was Brian so I could keep my monogrammed pajamas."

"I am still not certain the veritaserum is working. What is your most embarrassing memory?"

"When I was still a transfiguration professor I once had to give The Talk to a young man with rather odd leanings."

"What was so odd about his leanings?"

"The young man had defanged a viper and convinced it to perform acts of an oral nature with its ability to unhinge it's jaw and superb muscle control. I found him with his pants around his ankles just prior to our talk."

"Okay, I'm convinced that the veritaserum is working. Incidentally, please never mention Voldemort's sex life to me again. Why did you leave me at the Dursley's home?"

"I wanted you to grow up ignorant of your fame and magic."

"Why did you want that?"

"An ignorant child is easier to lead."

"After you had clear evidence of the abuse I suffered at the hands of the Dursley family, why did you force me to return every summer?"

"The blood wards relied on your presence." Beads of sweat formed on the Headmaster's forehead.

"Was there another reason?"

"Yes." The Headmaster was clearly fighting the potion.

"What are all the reasons I was forced to remain at the Dursley home?"

"The blood wards were powered by the presence of both parties, it kept you ignorant, I knew you would be easier to control and manipulate if your spirit were broken or you saw me as rescuing you every fall, and finally because once I learned that you and Voldemort shared an abusive childhood I had to see whether it was the abuse that lead him to evil."

"Why do you want to control and manipulate me?"

"I've grown accustomed to being the one everyone looks to for advice. If you became the new hero and savior, my influence would wane."

"Do you believe that your experiment with me worked?"

"I am not sure."

"Why are you not sure."

"Your attacking and questioning me forces me to consider your loyalties."

"Let me clear it up for you, I am loyal only to myself. I will protect my own interests first, last, and always. When I kill Voldemort it will not be for you or for society, or even for my parents, Sirius, and Cedric. I will kill Voldemort for purely selfish reasons. Now what have you decided about your experiments? I am curious too."

"In my mind you are still just barely on the side of the Light."

"Did you consider that I may have used the blackest of Black Magic, including human sacrifices?"

Tears formed in Dumbledore's eyes. "I did not know that. Is it true?"

"I'm afraid you are going to have to divine that information for yourself. I will tell you that my knowledge of the Dark Arts is on par with Voldemort himself. Now you must ask yourself if a child who has been hated, abused, reviled, and slandered can resist the sultry sweet temptress that is the rush of Dark Magic."

"I don't know."

"What you need to understand Albus Dumbledore is that people are not chess pieces. We make our own choices and we are damned by fate to accept their consequences. Severus Snape declared his loyalties and soul a long time ago. Whether he spies for you or Voldemort, it doesn't affect where his loyalties lie. He is and will always be a Dark Wizard."

"I thought we were talking about you."

"We are, but we are playing your favorite round robin guessing game, only you aren't allowed to lie by omission any more. Oh veritaserum, how I love thee!

"We are discussing loyalties and whether or not I have begun as Tom Riddle did all those years ago, correct? We were discussing if I was Dark or Light? Whether abuse was good for kids because it inspires a strong character? Did you know Albus Dumbledore, that according to my good friends at Gringotts, that I am the only person in the wizarding world under the age of twenty to either have or need a last will and testament?"

"I admit it, I was wrong. I have wronged you and many others. If you are worried about your fate, let me take care of it, I promise everything will go as you wished."

"I wouldn't let you know what to do when I die if you swore an unbreakable vow to do it exactly as I say! I've already arranged everything, outside this office your rights and authority extend only as far as you can physically or magically force me yourself. Singularly or as a group, the Order cannot cage me. I will tell you right now so that there is no possible way to misunderstand, The Order of the Phoenix will vacate 12 Grimmauld Place before the winter break or I will raze it and everyone inside to the ground." In truth, Harry thought this sounded like a good idea anyway. Sirius hated that house and he would rebuild his own home when and if he ever won.

"Harry, how can I mend this rift between us? We must remain united if we are to defeat Voldemort."

"Hmm... Looks like I will have to give you more Veritaserum, you just lied to me. Or maybe you are so deluded as to believe I need your help? In any event, there is nothing you can every do to correct the damage you did long ago, nor the absolutely despicable motives you still hold in your black little heart.

"It's time to end this interrogation, I haven't much time after all. This next part is going to hurt immensely, but rest assured it hurts on my end as well. Legimans!" Harry ripped through the non existant walls around his Headmaster's mind and sought out the knowledge of one spell. As he ripped the knowledge out of the older man's mind, he suddenly had a flash of insight.

"Obliviate!" Harry erased all knowledge of the spell and certain secrets tied to it, but left the knowledge of their discussion and even the obliviation intact. He then stunned and bound the Headmaster.

* * *

After a quick turn of his time turner, the two Dumbledores left the office and headed for the dungeon. The reason no one had noticed the duplicity was that the real Albus Dumbledore had been force fed a polyjuice potion to resemble a particularly troublesome first year before he was awoken. Harry left the anti-magic ward in place for safety, his own of course. Harry dropped his second most reviled staff member with his first for a detention.

Dumbledore tried to talk his way out of the detention, but only succeeded in getting a few more for his cheek. By the time his cauldron cleaning punishment was over, Dumbledore raced for his office never knowing he had lost an hour and had in fact just disappeared from his office after being interrogated.

* * *

Harry spent the next few days dodging the angry Headmaster, but he was busy. Nearly everyone in the school could somehow feel that something important was about to happen. Some experienced unexplainable paranoia, others a sort of euphoric tenseness. Not everyone felt the extremes obviously, and some were completely ignorant. Ron for instance only noticed that other people seemed to be acting a little off, and if Luna noticed anything at all no one could tell.

December twentieth was the day after the end of classes and the day before the Hogwarts Express would take the students home. It was also a Saturday so the fact that Harry slept later than usual went unnoticed. Harry went through his routine before a meeting with Voldemort. He slept in, took a long and thorough shower, dressed in his battle robes, and ate a ridiculously large breakfast. The students in the Great Hall when he arrived for breakfast took note of his unusual clothing.

"Harry, are those the robes Madam Malkin made this summer?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Yes they are, she did a wonderful job with them too. The Chinese Fireball scales hold a perfect gloss that is nearly impossible to scuff and you just cant beat this silk lining for comfort."

"I was wondering who paid out the galleons for those. I worked for her part time over the summer so I saw them being made. She was happy to receive such and expensive commission."

"Who else would order the ultimate Gryffindor robes? The money was well spent, unless I am stupid enough to walk in front of the Knight Bus I am going to die in these robes. I wear them every time I expect to have to do some heavy fighting."

"So why are you wearing them now?"

"Well aside from the fact that I like the feel of silk against my skin," Harry brushed his hair aside and tapped his scar with a finger. "I've got a feeling I am going to need them."

"Do you think You-Know-Who might..." Lavender looked around as if a monster from her nightmares was about to leap from a corner at any moment.

"No, I think everyone else is safe, but I think it is about time for another kidnaping on my part. I figure that I'll face it with a smile on my face and a good meal in my belly, not to mention dressed to the nines." Harry gave the girl a lopsided grin.

Just then Snape marched up clearly looking to blow off steam at his favorite pastime. "Potter, that will be twenty points from Gryffindor for inappropriate dress, and another fifty for lying to Slytherin students in order to get them to obey your orders."

"Term ended yesterday at dinner, thus I am not out of dress code. Frankly I wouldn't care if I was, I like this robe and paid a lot of money for it. I'm not even going to listen to you babble about what lies you think I am spreading to your students."

With a wave of his hands, the unicorn hair sown into the cuffs of his robe cast a silencing charm and bound the irate professor in ropes. As Hermione was quick to point out, it looked a lot like wand less magic. She looked up from her book.

"Harry, when did you learn to do that?"

"I learned a silencing charm in first year, the binding curse while studying for the DA and the parsel-magic to prevent him from freeing himself over the summer."

"I meant when did you learn to do it wandlessly? I recognized the spells except for whatever parsel-magic is."

"I'm rubbish at wandless magic, about all I can do is summon my wand back. Just because you didn't see a wand does not mean it was wand less. And parsel-magic is magic only parselmouths can do. The most basic application we are currently seeing, I can make a spell uncounterable except to another parselmouth. Right now Snape isn't going anywhere or speaking to anyone unless either I or Voldemort set him free. If I am still alive, I might set him free before I leave tomorrow."

"Harry, do I need to point out the many things wrong with attacking a professor?"

"Hermione, I know exactly what's wrong with attacking and holding a professor hostage, I just don't care."

"What are you saying?"

"More than likely I've got another duel with Voldemort coming up, I'll either return a hero or not at all. I imagine that one of us won't be so lucky this time. If I win, Snape could have been just one more Death Eater I had to kill along the way. If I lose, Snape was a disloyal spy and will be executed. I hardly think a little time with a vow of silence and wrapped in ropes will be held against me."

"You better win!" Hermione gave him a pouty glare.

"I'll try but I still can't afford to underestimate Voldemort. He is my equal in all areas of magical skill and power, and he has more experiance using it. Instincts and our abilities to hide what we are about to do will play a major role in this conflict."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan, but I don't want to talk about it. I'd rather spend today with you, let's go enjoy the winter scenery while we can." Harry gave her a wink and a grin.

* * *

When the dessert course was being served at the winter feast, a cold chill ran through the hall. The candles darkened ever so slightly and a church bell could be heard tolling mournfully in the background. The main doors opened silently and on their own as a dense fog rolled into the room. The sound of twelve people marching in perfect step range through the air. The thirteenth man to enter the hall walked with a graceful gliding step that made absolutely no noise.

The newcomers were dressed head to toe in black clothing and had simple black veils over their faces. When the others stopped along the center aisle, the last man proceeded three quarters of the way down the tables and turned to look in Harry's direction. Voldemort raised his veil.

"Harry James Potter..." The man spoke softly, but his words carried over an absolutely silent hall.

"Lord Voldemort, you always did like a dramatic entrance." Harry stood and returned the greeting, such as it was.

"Is everything prepared for my execution?"

"Who said you would go first? What if I wanted you to kill me first? I researched the execution." Harry let indignation seep into his voice.

"Who paid for it? Who is really responsible for this being able to happen at all?"

"All right you win, I'll execute you. Come with me, everything is prepared."

The students and staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry watched as the two mortal enemies walked out of the Great Hall with less fanfare but much more attention. As soon as the doors closed whispers and speculation broke out about where they were going and what was going on. Dumbledore stood and called for the prefects and professors to escort the students back to the common rooms which would be locked from the inside. Anyone found to be missing would be expelled.

* * *

Harry and Voldemort entered the darkened washroom. Even Myrtle didn't stop them to talk as they made their way to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. The entrance opened and the men descended into the bowels of the castle after sealing the room and setting a few booby traps so they could not be disturbed, despite the unlikely hood of an undiscovered parselmouth helping Dumbledore or the Ministry. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; It Lives! I haven't abandoned my other stories just yet. I plan to finish them.

0000000

Harry and Tom entered the Chamber with their minions. Voldemort was disappointed to see the state his ancestor's chamber after all these years. Harry had already disposed of the rotting basilisk corpse, but the caved in roof was quickly dealt with by those they had brought along for the tasks. Once the fallen rock had been held in place, Voldemort gave a wave of his wand and retransfigured it to resemble what he remembered from his childhood. Harry couldn't see the point really but he let the Dark Lord do as he pleased.

Once they entered the main chamber Harry had the minions draw the ritual circle and begin inscribing the glyphs. The ritual circle had a thirteen pointed star inscribed within with the main point directed along the strongest ley line. There were thirty two glyphs that needed to be drawn with various substances at certain points. They were drawn with earth from a grave, powdered herbs, powdered sulfur, purifying salt, charcoal, and saltpeter. Everyone who was to participate in the execution was cleansed with the smoke of herbs and rubbed with salt to remove even the slightest trace of outside influence.

Harry handed everyone pieces of parchment with the ritual chant and sent the assistants to a far corner to memorize it and correct the pronunciation so they could chant in unison. The chant was simple but the words were archaic and not in a language they knew. Harry took care to provide the proper pronunciation alongside the proper spelling to avoid confusion.

Voldemort removed his robes and was cleansed. Before he could enter the circle to assume his place, Harry handed him one of two potions that were set aside. "Draught of the Living Death, let's do this like the historical accounts." Voldemort drank the potion and managed to reach the center of the circle before passing out.

As soon as Voldemort hit the floor, Harry spun around and fired off several mass stunning spells at the group in the corner. His opponents dropped and he set about making sure they couldn't interfere. This was just too easy. Seeing that he would not face any opposition, Harry turned to the unconscious and helpless Lord Voldemort.

"Happy Christmas Hogwarts!" Harry laughed and pulled his ritual knife.

000000

It was close to midnight when Harry appeared in the library of Riddle Manor. He searched for and shrank some of the rarer tomes. He searched for books based on rarity and age rather than their contents, though they were often the more obscure arts anyway. Voldemort had collected a great number of volumes on rituals, forgotten magics, and ancient practices. After he had collected the books he had come for, Harry stopped to grab two envelopes from Voldemort's study. He also took the time to loot Voldemort's magical artifact cache. They had used some in their various rituals, so Harry knew where they were hidden. The other Rune Staff was of particular interest and he was looking forward to testing it out.

Harry was waiting for everyone when they came down for their last breakfast before boarding the train. He had resurrected a bit of showmanship from his second year and written a message to the school above the staff table in blood. As before it talked about the Chamber, but this time it's message was a tad different.

**"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN CLOSED, THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN SHALL REST IN THE SLEEP OF AGES UNTIL HIS EQUAL RETURNS TO CLAIM HIS OWN."**

It didn't really mean anything, but Harry felt Tom deserved a dramatic exit to match all his entrances. The elves were fawning over him and had delivered him a breakfast fit for a king by the time the others trickled in.

Most people were a bit shaken when they entered to find Harry and his message. Those few who understood who the Heir of Slytherin was relaxed, but most began waiting for people to drop dead or become petrified. Harry enjoyed his eggs and sausage without bothering to correct them. His friends looked between it and him a few times, looked thoughtful for a few moments, and joined him at Gryffindor table. They assumed they could always question him later.

When Dumbledore entered his read the message and a vague comprehension passed over his eyes. He asked Harry, "Is it over?"

"Voldemort will never be seen again if that is your question."

Cheers broke out through the hall as the students heard them. Dumbledore's voice still carried enough to be heard as he nearly danced with joy. "You've done it! I knew you could harness the power of Love. You killed Voldemort!"

"Love had nothing to do with it, I beat him with geography. And by the way, Kill is such a dirty word, I prefer Vanquished. So does the prophecy. So let's start up the parties and break out the good champagne or whatever you guys want to do. I'm going to finish my breakfast and then I need to talk with the Goblins before getting some well earned sleep."

"May I ask for a moment of your time when you are done? I am sure the minister will want to talk to you as well."

"I'll talk to everyone only once so you better make sure all the right people are there. I made a promise to get some papers to the Goblins and an honorable man always keeps his promises."

Dumbledore ran off to gather all the VIP's of the magical world for a press conference and Harry's friends swooped in for their interrogation. Hermione asked the questions they all wanted to know for two reasons. First, she was able to forgo the urge to stuff herself, and secondly because she if she was asking the others might get questions answered they never thought to ask.

"Harry what do you mean when you say you killed him with geography?"

"Is asphodel native to Britain?"

"No, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ancient druids would never have discovered draught of the living death." Harry said as if it explained everything.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense from my point of view. I didn't just give him a potion and call the job finished, but that little tidbit of knowledge did allow me to defeat him. Next question."

"How do you know he won't come back?"

"You tell me, what is Voldemort's goal other than killing me?"

"He wants to rule the world of course." Ron piped up in between bites.

"Can anyone tell me where the world is?"

"That's a stupid question! We're in the world. It's… It's umm…" Hermione was getting more and more flustered as she couldn't answer such a simple question.

"Let me tell you one of three Secrets. The world is outside Voldemort's coffin. Even if he comes back to life again he is stuck in a tiny box looking to rule something he can't find."

"You used a Fidelius charm on the whole planet! What are the other two for?"

"It was actually easier than the others, I only had to charm the coffin itself and I just turned the charm inside out. The other hides the coffin from anyone else finding it and setting him free and the third hides the only thing that can bring him back to life right now."

"Where in the world did that plan come from?"

"Actually Ron helped me with that part. He was drunk and suggested locking Voldemort in a closet, I figured it was crazy enough to work."

"So why did Voldemort come here last night asking you to kill him?"

"Because for a Slytherin he trusted me way too much. He was so locked into the mindset that he was too good to do actual work he never noticed when I lied my arse off and told him I could give him more power."

"So you used his lust for power to lure him to his doom? You knew what he wanted, offered to give it to him, and then tricked him… That's positively Slytherin!"

"Which is fitting considering I am the Heir of Slytherin through rite of conquest now. You've got to love those ancient pureblood traditions."

"What is it you need to take to the Goblins?"

"A man I respected and worked with a lot recently asked me to deliver his will to his accountants and solicitors when he died. He did not survive the events of last night."

"Oh I am sorry for your loss." She said quietly.

"No, it's alright. It was him or me and sacrifices had to be made to win. He was a real bastard but he did give me everything I needed. We were not friends, but we respected each other's skills and talents. He was a more honorable man than I when it was all settled."

"What do you mean he was more honorable? You are the most honorable man I know."

"He never tried to hide his intentions. He died because I lied to him about what would be happening last night. Like I said sacrifices had to be made."

"Just remember that we're here for you if you need to talk Harry. Your friends are always here."

"Thanks but I really think I can handle this one. Let's just hope it is the last one for a very long while." Harry stood and called for everyone's attention. "A toast! Everyone raise your glasses. To the end of the War! To the defeat of Voldemort! To the beginning of a new age of peace!"

With the exception of Draco Malfoy everyone raised their goblets of juice and milk before joining him "To Peace!"

As the school celebrated their chance at a quiet life, Harry got up to pay the Headmaster a visit before the officials showed up.

0000000

When Harry approached the Gargoyle, he only had to wave his hand before the Gargoyle leapt to the side and the staircase began spinning. He ascended the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's office door. Hearing a call to enter, Harry obliged.

"… Yes I'm serious Minister, You-Know-Who is really gone. Just come by the school in half an hour and we'll get all the details and proof you need. Please hold on, I've got someone in my office to deal with." Dumbledore pulled his head from the fire and swiveled around to see Harry. "Ah, Mr. Potter you are a little early but that is wonderful. Just have a seat and people will begin arriving soon." He was about to return to the fire when Harry spoke up.

"No Professor I think the two of us need to have a private chat first. Please take your own seat while we do." Harry conjured a bowl of gummy orange slices. "Candy sir?

"What is it you want to talk about my boy?" He asked jovially as he took a candy.

"Professor, I need your opinion on something. Do you agree that in a war the happiness of a few must be sacrificed for the betterment of the many? That sometimes no matter how much we may dislike it, sacrifices must be made?"

"Is this about your relatives again? Harry it doesn't do to dwell in the past and forget to live."

"No professor, I am thinking of something totally different."

"Well then yes I suppose it is true that sometimes we must make sacrifices for the greater good."

"I'm glad you feel that way Headmaster." Dumbledore relaxed, "If a person could ensure the future was one of peace by doing something they may not like, you believe they should do it?"

"Essentially yes, where is this going?"

"Headmaster, for the continued peace of the wizarding world, I believe it is time for you to retire from your vaunted positions and enjoy your remaining years."

Albus looked like he had been slapped, "You want me to do what?"

"I think you should retire and take it easy with your nice woolen socks. You see Professor, in your time as a leader we have seen the birth of the worst Dark Lord in the last five hundred years. He was nutured and grew full of hatred and bigotry in your own back yard, metaphorically speaking. His followers and henchmen passed through your tutelage and killed countless people. In the thirty years before the prophecy was made, you were both powerful enough and in a position to end his reign several times. You did not. In the end you nearly doomed the world to an invincible Dark Lord because you did not act. Your positions both in Britain and abroad carry with them a responsibility to the people that you failed to uphold. It would be the honorable thing to retire gracefully."

"I may have made a few mistakes, but I do not believe that I should retire just yet. The government is just too unstable."

"Soon that will not be your problem. You may retire gracefully or be forcibly removed. Your lifespan will be much improved if you just bow out."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I would not resort to such crude methods. I will not do anything but there are forces at work you need to understand. Right now, Voldemort is not a problem and will not be a problem. However as he has proved before, there are ways to recover from death. At this point, if I were distracted by your incompetence, I might accidentally loose a very important item in my care and say something I shouldn't in the hearing of our enemies. If that were to occur, Voldemort would be back within hours and you would have to deal with him on your own as I would be too busy cleaning up your messes again. Eventually he would be defeated again, but I might not make it in time to save you. I hold the key to his resurrection. So long as I am not distracted by meddling old men who want to run other people's lives it is safe, but you know how my luck runs.

I really think that for the safety and continued peace of the wizarding world you should resign as soon as possible. I know it is a great loss, but again this is a sacrifice for the greater good. I have made many, and now others must as well. I am terribly sorry."

Dumbledore looked as if someone had just punched him in the gut, his face looked pained and he seemed short of breath. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Harry leaned back in his chair with a sickening smile. "After all, with the Dark Lord gone, the world will be a lot less chaotic and people may not need you as much as they once did. It would look excellent for the press, go out on a high note and all that."

"Just how did you kill Voldemort Harry?" Dumbledore half expected him to say he maneuvered him into surrendering.

"I ripped his heart out of his chest, cut him into pieces and buried him in a compartmented coffin." Harry said with cold conviction.

"How did you become so brutal? Isn't it enough that he was dead?"

"I am what you made me Professor. Unfortunately this mess of yours is an immortal one, I cannot be cleaned up. I am here to stay, and I will take any means necessary to make sure I stay that way."

"Why did you turn your back on the light?"

"Who said I did? I am still a moral person, I follow the laws. I won't use the dark arts except in self defense. I fight Dark Lords when they appear, rescue fair damsels in distress, and win tournaments, etc… The only thing separating me from everyone else is that I am not ashamed to pursue my own happiness through all channels. I've realized that it is not a perfect world and self sacrifice will not bring everyone happiness, so there is nothing wrong in looking out for myself."

"I see. I suppose I have no option but to tender my resignation."

"It is a good thing we are already going to be having a press conference isn't it? This may be the perfect time to announce that you are going to be spending time with your remaining family and enjoying the new era of peace."

"Will it be a new era of peace?"

"It had better be, I worked too hard for it not to be. I will give them peace with an iron fist. They will live free or die."

Dumbledore was trying to wrap his mind around all the things that were inherently wrong with Harry's statement. While he was doing that, someone knocked at the door and guests began arriving in earnest.

Over the next hour Harry dodged questions and outright lied about what had happened. The people wanted surety and a hero, not a reversible solution and a manipulative villain. Who was he to deny them what they wanted? The press and government officials lapped it up like animals dying of thirst. Dumbledore looked defeated as he announced his retirement. On his way out the door, Cornelius Fudge shook Harry's hand and smiled warmly promising him that an Order of Merlin was a forgone conclusion. Harry smiled and brushed it off casually, as if he was happy and proud to have done his part. Dumbledore watched Harry and felt ill behind his all knowing façade. Harry was good, how had he never noticed?

While Dumbledore and the other teachers ushered the others to the carriages and off to the train, Harry set off to Gringotts with a bounce in his step. Two down, one to go.

0000000000000

AN; Not done just yet so don't get your hopes up. We've still got some story here and I mean to explore it a bit. Some might think that Voldemort was tricked too easily, and they are entitled to their opinions, but I think that when you look at the big picture, it could work. Voldemort did not read the fictional account in that "rare book from the restricted section" so he had to trust Harry. He was still locked in the mindset that they would fight it out like men in a battle of epic proportions and never thought that Harry would settle for a partial solution.

Some may worry this would make Harry immortal. That isn't the direction I am taking this fic. This is merely a stalling tactic while Harry cheats like Draco Malfoy on a potions exam.


End file.
